The Bucket List
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Tony has made a pact to himself to cross at least 15 things off his bucket list before the end of the year. Chapter one is now Tony's bucket list (for those of you who do not have it saved on your computer) The original ch 1 is now the beginning of ch 2.
1. Tony's Bucket List

Tony's bucket list

Master the art of Kung Fu

Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in Goldfinger

Discover the meaning of life

Catch a shark

Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe

Ride in a motorcycle ball of death

Write a letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of Full Metal Jacket and Benji the Hunted

Develop a catch phrase

The luge

Tell Dad it's okay

Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including both versions of The Man Who Knew Too Much), pausing only for bathroom breaks

Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs)

Learn to play the bass

Kick McGee's butt at some video game

Create a DiNozzo coat of arms

Ride a Ferris wheel naked. (oops…did that already)

Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak

Visit Bogie's grave

Discuss Paris

Give a motivational half-time speech

Find Jimmy Hoffa, damnit

Finish memoir

Make cameo in the movie version of memoir

Let friends get closer

Try space tourism

Tell her


	2. Chapter 1

It was January first and Tony had made a goal for his goals. He wanted to cross at least fifteen things off of his bucket list by the end of the year. He pulled a copy out his desk and stared at it for a minute before pulling out a pen and crossing some off.

"Number 10, told dad it's okay," he mumbled.

"Rode a Ferris wheel naked, why did I even put that on there?" he chuckled.

"You've let friends get closer." He spun around in his chair to see Ziva leaning on the divider to his left, reading over his shoulder.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"But you also know I'm right." She walked around the divider and sat on the edge of Tony's desk, close enough to him that their knee's brushed one another's.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he crossed number 24 off the list. He looked at the list one more time before putting it down on his desk. "Three down, twelve to go," he smiled.

"Number eighteen," Ziva said.

"Ahh, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."

"Not Gibbs' rules, what's number eighteen on your list?"

"Oh," he picked up the list. "Visit Bogie's grave. "

"Fine, nineteen then."

"Discuss Paris." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe later," she leaned down and kissed his cheek then grabbed her bag and left.

"It's later," he mumbled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The next day when Tony walked into the office Ziva was already there, looking like she should be on the cover of a magazine, as always. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which swung back and forth when she turned to look at him.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Hey," he said, still struck by her beauty.

"Good night last night?"

"Nothing extraordinary happened if that's what you're asking." He tossed his bag in the corner and sat down, turning on his computer. He barely had time to get comfortable before Gibbs swooped in.

"Grab your gear."

"We got a body?" Tony asked peering over his monitor.

"Petty officer washed up on shore. Local LEOs think he's been dead at least two weeks and no one's been reported missing." McGee grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator, Tony waited while Ziva gathered her things before walking out with her.

At the end of the next day Tony sat at his desk finishing up his incident report. They had worked for 36 straight hours try to catch the guy who had killed Petty Office Blane. It had ended with a firefight that had put McGee in the hospital with a bullet hole in his hand. The guy would have sent McGee to the morgue had Tony not come up from behind and shot him in the head.

"Almost done?" Tony jumped at the sound of Ziva's voice behind him. He turned to see her leaning on the divider again.

"You did that last night and I told you not to do that."

"That was actually two nights ago, but I know what you mean. So are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go and file this." He got up and walked away before Ziva could say anything else. Feeling a little unwanted Ziva watched him walk away. When she could no longer see him she spun around the divider and sat in his chair, putting her feet on his desk. She was still sitting that way when he returned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting," she replied vaguely. She took her feet off the desk and turned to face him.

"For what?"

"You." He stood there for a moment before walking around the divider and sitting on his desk, much in the same style Ziva had two nights ago, so that their knees brushed.

"You could have waited at your own desk, and not gotten shoe dirt all over mine." He made a movement like he was wiping something off his desk and onto Ziva.

"Well I'll just leave then," she stood up, as if to go. Tony put up his arm, blocking her way.

"It's later," was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

1-4

'_It's later.'_ His words echoed through her head. She couldn't argue with him, it was later.

"Okay," said Ziva, "but not here." She moved his arm so she could get her things from her desk. They walked to the elevator and rode down in silence. When they reached the parking lot and Tony stated walking to his car Ziva took his elbow and steered him towards hers. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at once. The one that stuck the most was that he was going to sleep at Ziva's house, maybe in her bed. The drive was quiet too, neither of them wanted to break the mesmerizing silence that floated between them. Ziva parked the car and got out, waiting for Tony to do so too. As they were walking to her door he took her hand in his and she let him laced his fingers through her own. They didn't look at each other until they reached her door. Ziva unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Tony behind her. They had barely dropped their bags by the door before Tony pulled Ziva's body into his, just as he had done in Paris, only then she hadn't been expecting it.

"Tony," she said, this time she sounding happy instead of surprised.

"Ziva," he kissed her nose, then each cheek. He pulled back and looked into her shiny, chocolate brown eyes. In Paris, she had kissed his lips first, which she did now, but this one was deeper, more powerful, more wanted. She let him go, turned around, and took his hands in hers. Paris had been a hotel room, but now they were in an apartment, it took a little longer to find the bed. They stole a few extra kisses on the way.

Tony sat down on the bed and Ziva sat on top of him, with a leg on either side of him. They kissed for another minute before Ziva pushed Tony back so she was lying on top of him.

Tony pulled back, "Are we going to stop here and talk, like Paris?"

"Why would we? Paris was the time we talked, and kissed. Now is when we get to know each other in a different way, yes?" She kissed him again then took his hands and guided them along the curves of her body. She then sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Her long hair fell across her bare shoulders, making her look even more beautiful. Tony quickly grabbed Ziva and stood up. They spun around and fell back onto the bed so they were almost completely lying on it now. Ziva slowly unbuttoned Tony's shirt, letting her fingers trail along his chest. Tony couldn't help thinking of all the times he had wanted to do this as their tongues continued to intertwine and their hands explored each other's bodies. Ziva flipped Tony over so she was on top again, and they stared at each other for a second. Their eyes saying more then their words ever could.

"Does this count as 'discussing' Paris?" asked Tony, breathing heavily.

"There are now words to describe Paris," said Ziva, breathing equally as heavy. "And there are no words to describe how I feel about you." _Other than I'm scared to death right now_, she thought, but didn't say out loud.

"I care about you, and I don't know what I would do without you." He softly bit her lower lip. "Guess I can cross two thing off the list." _Maybe three, because you are a wonder of the world_, he thought, but also didn't say. She smiled before kissing him again. Those were the last words they exchanged that night. They talked with their eyes and hands, and the way they reacted to each other's movements. It was a deeply needed and well-deserved conversation that they both enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

1-6

They woke up the next morning next to each other with their limbs entangled. Tony kissed Ziva forehead and she smiled, eyes still closed. When she did open her eyes her gaze was soft and happy, much the same as it had been last night.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Tony chuckled then he kissed her nose. Ziva stretched out her body and wrapped her arms around Tony, kissing his lips long and hard.

Tony pulled away first saying, "I hate to ruin the moment, but we have to go to work."

"No," moaned Ziva, tucking her head into the crook of Tony's neck. He ran his fingers across the smooth skin of her bare back.

"I know, but if Gibbs finds out we slept together _and _we're late."

"You have a good point," she mumbled into his shoulder. She threw the blankets off herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She picked Tony's shirt up off the floor and wrapped it around herself before standing up.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone look so good in and over sized shirt before," Tony laughed. He expected some snide remark but instead he got another kiss. He watched her as she walked to the closet and dressed herself.

"Tony, if you don't start moving we really are going to be late. Here," she threw an outfit at him. "Put that on and let's get going."

"Where did you get these?" he asked picking up his clothes.

"You left them on your desk a few weeks ago and I grabbed them."

"You planned this?" he smiled.

"Maybe," she walked over and kissed him again. "Now get going."

"You're late," called McGee as soon as he saw Tony and Ziva step off the elevator.

"McGee," Ziva cheered. "You're back." She walked over and gave him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, other than the hole in my hand." He held up his left hand, which was wrapped in bandages.

"Poor McGee," she gave his hand a kiss.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ziva?"

"Yeah, what have you done with Ziva?" Tony called. She turned and smiled at him. "So, McGeek," Tony continued, "are you back back, or are you just back."

"I'm not aloud to work in the field, if that's what you mean."

"You are going to leave me all alone with Gibbs and DiNozzo?" The look on Ziva face was half joking, half sincere worry.

"Sorry, Ziva, doctors orders." She smiled again then went back to her desk. They all worked in silence for half an hour or so until Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Gear up," he said, and then stopped. He turned to look at McGee. "Welcome back, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss, but I'm not really back," he waved his bandaged hand. Tony and Ziva stood in the walkway waiting for Gibbs. She felt his fingers touch hers, and she moved closer to him so no one else would see.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs said without even turning around.

"Nothing," they both said, stepping away from each other.

Gibbs stared at them for a second before saying, "Ziva, you're driving."


	5. Chapter 5

1-8

"I feel like that case today was way to easy," said Tony as they drove back to Ziva's apartment after diner.

"Stop complaining, it means we get the weekend off."

"It means we get the weekend together." He reached over and ran his hand along her leg. He expected to feel her muscles tense at the unexpected movement, but instead she seemed to relax.

"Do you think Gibbs suspects?" Ziva asked a few minutes later.

"Maybe, but screw rule 12."

"Rule 12 jumped off the Eiffel Tower in Paris, Tony, when Gibbs was there." She parked the car and was about to climb out when Tony grabbed her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked when he let her go.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." He kissed her once more before opening the door and getting out. He took her hand in his again as they walked to her door. They were barely inside before Tony pinned Ziva to the wall and kissed her, first on the lips, then the neck, and after he took her shirt off his lips found their way across the rest of her bare skin. He picked her up and held her like a baby, with one arm under her legs and the other under her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stole another kiss as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her without touching her.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him.

"You're just so beautiful." She sat up and kissed him, then pulled him down on top of her.

"Tony, your phone is ringing," said Ziva the next morning. She pulled the blankets tighter around her.

"I don't care," he moaned. He pulled Ziva over to him and kissed her neck. The phone rang again.

"Tony just answer the phone," Ziva groaned.

"Hello," Tony mumbled into the phone. A second later he sat bolt up right.

"What?" asked Ziva, looking up at him.

"It's Abby, she wants to know if you want to go shopping this weekend."

"Why is Abby calling you… oh. Give me the phone Tony. Abby, hi. Yeah I'm kind of busy, I have to go. No, you can't tell McGee. Abby! Bye." She hung up the phone and let it fall into her lap; she herself then fell backwards onto the pillow.

"Busted," muttered Tony, falling down beside her.

"Yeah. What do you think Gibbs is going to do?"

"You think Abby is going to tell him?"

"No, she will tell McGee, who will then tell Gibbs."

"You told her not to." Ziva turned her head to look at Tony and raised her eyebrows.

"Busted," he said. She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

1-9

Monday morning, Ziva dropped Tony off in the parking lot where he had left his car for the weekend and drove the last ten blocks to the Navy Yard in silence. She waited for Tony at the elevator so that they could ride up together.

"Ready," he said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Ready," she looked at him and nodded. They walked to their desks and awaited the arrival of Gibbs and his scolding.

"Hey you two," said McGee walking in. "How was your weekend?"

"Shut up McGoo."

"Did you tell Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Do you guys really think I would do that?"

"Yes," they both said in unison. A hurt look took over his face.

"I would never do that to you guys, it took you this long to get together. If Gibbs is ever going to find out it will be DiNozzo's fault."

"Hey!" he yelled, then more quietly and mostly to Ziva, "this is something I would never try to ruin." Ziva smiled.

"What is DiNozzo ruining?" asked Gibbs walking in.

"His chances with a hot college coed," called McGee, winking at Ziva.

"Just give up, Tony, they're way out their league," Ziva piped in.

"Hey, she came on to me."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said calmly.

"Yes, Boss?" Gibbs looked at him over his computer. "Shutting up Boss."

A few minutes later Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Yup. Okay, be right there." He hung up saying, "Grab your gear, we got a dead body in a vending machine at a mall."

"I will agree, that was a very strange case," said Tony, over diner three nights later.

"I still do not get why Brandon shoved the body into a vending machine," Ziva mused as she continued eating.

"He probably felt guilty about what he had done. So he unburied the body and stuck it somewhere it would be found."

"There were much simpler place to hide the body where it would be found."

"Can we talk about something other then work?" Tony asked.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have plane tickets to where ever you want for next month." A look of pure happiness spread across Ziva's face.

"Oh, Tony that's wonderful, but won't people get suspicious if we both take time off at the same time?"

"I've already worked it out, we both take an odd day off. One before we leave, one after we get back. So for example you take Monday to Thursday and I would take Tuesday to Friday."

"Oh, this is going to be great." Ziva leaned over the corner of the table and kissed Tony.

"Tony, Ziva, is that you?" They broke apart and turned to see Ducky as he walked by their table.

"Ducky, we can explain," stammered Ziva as she stood up.

"Oh, don't bother. It's not me that needs the explaining. Just don't let Jethro find out." He winked and patted her arm. He then turned so that they could see the woman who was standing next to him. "I would like you to meet Dr. Amelia Stamford. We met at a conference last month." They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Well I'll let you two get back to your date. Have a nice evening."

"Bye, Ducky," Tony and Ziva said together.

"Well, now that everyone knows that we're together," said Tony, wiping his face on the napkin. "We may as well make it official."

"Tony, are you proposing?" Ziva cut in.

"No, unless you want me too. No, I meant Gibbs official." He reached over and took her hand.

"Are you prepared for the wrath of Gibbs?" She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"I don't think it's possible to prepare for Gibbs, but I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

1-12

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ziva as they walked to the elevator the next morning.

"No," Tony sighed. "But I have a feeling that if we tell him he'll kill us softer then if he finds out some other way." Ziva laughed.

"Gibbs killing someone softly, that's a good one Tony." She patted his back then let her hand slide down and take his.

"Hey love birds," called McGee, walking up behind them while they were waiting for the elevator.

"Shut up McGee," they both said.

"Have you two been rehearsing that?"

"No," in unison.

"So how was your night?"

"Ducky saw us at the restaurant," said Tony.

"Oh, so me, Abby and Ducky know, which means that Palmer knows too. And if Palmer and Abby know, then so does the rest of the Navy Yard."

"Shut up McGee."

"You know it's kind of creepy how you two do that." They both glared at him. They rode the rest of the way up in silence. When the doors open Tony and Ziva walked out still holding hands, but McGee pushed past them.

"I want to see Gibbs' reaction when he sees you two." He pulled out his phone and started taping them. He ran to his desk, ignoring the look Gibbs gave him. When Tony and Ziva walked around the corner Gibbs directed his attention to them.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as the two approached his desk.

"We have something to tell you," Ziva started.

"Yeah, you're sleeping together," Gibbs interrupted. "I know." He went back to his work.

"What!" yelled McGee. "You're not going to kill them?"

"Nahh, that's what they have each other for."

"Wait," cut in Tony. "How long have you known?"

"Since that first morning. You walked in wearing the outfit that Ziva had stolen, so either you didn't do your laundry and you some how figured out where those clothes had gone, or you slept at her apartment." They both stared at him in utter shock.

"And you are okay with it?" stammered Ziva.

"No, but you're going to keep doing it regardless of what I say. Just don't let it affect your work, anymore then it has already that is." Everyone just continued to stare at Gibbs as if he had told them they had the day off. Just then his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, thanks." He hung up. "Grab your gear, dead navel officer in an alleyway in George Town." Then when nobody moved he waved his hand and said, "Come on." They all ran to grab their gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"McGee, you're driving." Gibbs tossed him the keys.


	8. Chapter 8

1-14

"How much longer do you think Gibbs is going to torture us with McGee's driving?" Tony asked during diner two nights later, after they had finished the case.

"I think that he wanted us to get together just as much as everyone else, he just can't, or will not, admit it." She placed her half empty plate on the coffee table and pulled her legs onto the couch.

"Not hungry?" Tony inquired, shoveling more pasta into his mouth.

"After that lunch you bought today. You think I would be, but I think it made me lose my appetite."

"I hope just your appetite for food," he ran his hand up and down her leg.

"I hope not too." She kissed him for a second before taking his bowl and sliding it onto the table. She pulled him back onto her as he slid his hand under her shirt and up her back. He unclipped her bra and pulled it and her shirt off her slender body. It wasn't long before his shirt and the rest of their clothing fell to the floor too.

"What time is it?" moaned Tony, when he heard the door open and shut the next morning.

"Almost six thirty," answered Ziva as she pulled off her running clothes. "Sometimes I wonder how you ever made it to work on time."

"Well I was never up all night having sex with you," he grinned.

"Physically, you mean, yes," Ziva laughed at the annoyed look on Tony's face. A few weeks ago if either one of them had said something like that the other would have boxed themselves in again. It was nice to be so open; it made her feel almost free.

"Come on, Gibbs might make McGee the permanent driver if we are ever late to work again."

"Fine," he said getting up and grabbing some clothes out of the closet. "What is today," he asked randomly as he dressed.

"Thursday," Ziva called from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh yes, just one more day until the week end."

"Unless there is a case, and we are on call Saturday."

"Don't remind me," Tony cried falling back onto the bed covering his eyes. He felt Ziva crawl on top of him and pull his arms off his face.

"I promise you it will be very rewarding." She kissed him long and hard before basically jumping off him and running away.

"Where are you going?" Tony yelled, still caught up in the moment.

"Work," he heard, then the door slamming.

"Wait for me!" He grabbed his bagged and chased Ziva down the stairs to her car.

"I thought I told you two not to let this conflict with your work," Gibbs scolded as they both walked to their desks.

"I blame Ziva," Tony said, pointing at her.

"No," she smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, yeah, I think it was."

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted. The smiles faded from both their faces as they shrank into their chairs. Just then his phone rang, he didn't take his eyes off them as he answered it.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, be right there." He hung up the phone and bent to grab his gun and badge.

"We got a body?" Tony inquired.

"No, bodies," Gibbs answered with and emphasis on the _s_.

"How many?" asked McGee, who had silently been watching the conversation between the other three while texting Abby about it.

"They can't tell yet." They all walked to the elevator and waited as the doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

1-16

"Hey, Boss, I found another one," called Tony from across the gully.

"Tag and shoot, you know the drill," Gibbs answered as he continued on his own body.

"I wish I didn't," he mumbled. This was the forth body he had found, it looked to be a little more recent then some of the others. He went through the tally in his head again as he began taking pictures of the rotting corpse. McGee had found four, Gibbs five, himself four and Ziva six. _Nineteen bodies_. TOD, at a glance, ranged from a few days or weeks, to what seemed like years.

"Found another one," called Ziva. He looked around for her but couldn't see where she was.

"Ziva, where are you?" he called. He saw her head poke out of some tall grass.

"There is a large ditch right here, and I was wrong, there are at least two bodies down here."

"How can you tell?" She patted her head.

"One looks rather small." _A child_.

"That doesn't seem right," said Tony walking over to her. Ziva took a few pictures before turning to face him.

"It appears that this Marine, was also a mother. The smaller bones are wrapped in a decomposing blanket and you can see that the arm of the larger skeleton is wrapped around it in a protecting manner."

"Yes, the mother was protecting her child from the bastard that did this to them," Ducky said walking up behind them. He bent down and began examining the bones. Ziva snapped a few more pictures before walking away. Tony followed her over to the shade of the cliff they were under.

"You okay?" he asked placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I just need to take an hour," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The term is take a minute, Ziva."

"I know," she gazed at him, the gleam that had been fiery in her eyes that morning had died, replaced by a shadow of sadness.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then." She made no protest as he walked away.

"There were a total of twenty-six bodies in that gully this morning, Jethero, and there may very well still be more," Ducky called across autopsy as he pushed one of the fresher bodies into the freezer.

"Yeah, there are still dogs out there, searching. The FBI has already offered to help," replied Gibbs solemnly.

"All the bodies had dog tags, well other then the three children." Ducky slowly pulled back the flap of one of the body bags, reveling a small set of bones. Gibbs casually turned away and walked over to the light box. "What's this?" he asked after a second pointing to a blemish on one of the x-rays.

"I have yet to find that out, I was about to open up our friend here to find out." Ducky picked up a scalpel and cut into the dead mans head just above the ears. He pulled back the skin and slowly removed the brain. Gibbs watched the process silently as Ducky removed a small metal piece from man's frontal lobe.

"Very interesting," exclaimed Ducky, examining the piece.

"What is it, Duc?" Gibbs walked over to him to get a better look.

"It's a coin."

"From where?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. You'll have to see Miss Abigail."

"Thanks Duc." Gibbs held out an evidence jar and Ducky dropped the coin into it. He signed the chain of evidence before heading up to Abby's lab.


	10. Chapter 10

1-18

"Hi Gibbs!" called Abby over her music when he walked into her lab. "You got some evidence for me?" She shut the music off when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I need to know where this is from." He held up the evidence jar and she took it, examining the contents.

"What's it covered in?"

"Brain matter."

"It was in the guys head? Kinky." She put on some gloves and pulled the coin out placing it under a microscope. "That's odd," she said after a minute.

"What?" asked Gibbs walking up behind her.

"It's Greek," Abby declared. She turned to look at Gibbs, a look of utter perplextion on her face.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Gibbs, these coins are thousands of years old and can only be found in museums."

"Great, thanks Abs." He kissed her cheek and gave her the Caf-Pow! He had been hiding behind his back. She smiled, her ponytails swinging back and forth as she turned back to the screen.

"McGee," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk.

"Yeah, Boss," McGee said looking up from his computer.

"Do a search on museums that have a Greek coin exhibit that have recently lessened their collection."

"Okay, searching for museums that have recently been robbed, and narrowing the search to those carrying Greek artifacts."

"Put it on the plasma." Gibbs stood up and walked over and stood between McGee's and Tony's desk. Ziva and Tony walked over silently and stood beside him.

"What is it, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Ducky found a coin in one of the victims brains, and Abby identified it to be Greek," Gibbs mumbled.

"Okay, there are thirty-four museums that have reported robberies in the past two months. Twenty-seven of them have Greek exhibits."

"How many of them reported having coins stolen."

McGee, typed a few things before answering, "Seven, three of which are in the D.C. area." Gibbs just looked over at him without saying anything. "Working on it, Boss." A second later the police reports for each robbery appeared on the screen. Gibbs looked at them for a second before pointing to the left one.

"Make this one bigger, McGee."

"Can you even read that, Boss," cut in Tony.

"Yeah, Tony, I can." Gibbs turned to look at him.

"What does it say?" Tony mocked. Ziva lightly slapped his shoulder

"Don't push it, Tony," she whispered.

"Boss, this police report says that only the coin case was broken into," McGee looked up at them from his computer.

"You couldn't have been able to read that," Tony shook his head, letting a small laugh escape.

"I didn't, I saw that Metro worked the case, and I remembered that the prime suspect was a Marine."

"You're right boss." McGee put a picture of a burly looking man on the screen. He was in uniform with the Marine haircut. "This is Lance Corporal Ted Corbish, dishonorably discharged."

"What for?" piped in Ziva.

"Aggravated assault and petty theft," read McGee, sounding worried.

"Tony, Ziva, go pick him up," Gibbs ordered before taking a sip of his coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

1-20

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Tony asked during the drive to the Corbish house.

"Nothing," she said, sound not at all sincere. She kept staring out the side window.

"Ziva, something is obviously wrong. Come on, I thought we we're going to do this any more." He looked over at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I, will tell you later," she slowly exhaled. "After the case is over."

"No, whatever it is, it's bothering you now." She didn't say anything, just continued to stare out the window. He didn't get a chance to pester her any more because they had arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Toy knocked.

"Ted Corbish, this is NCIS, we have some questions for you." Something fell to the floor inside.

"Did you hear that," Ziva asked, her held fell to the butt of her gun.

"Yeah, I'll take the back." Tony unholstered his gun and quietly ran around back. Ziva tried the door, lowly opening it. She entered, gun first, and made her way down the hall, noting the hand that was sticking out of one of the doorways on the left. She heard the back door open and saw Tony enter, gun raised. They silently agreed on the plan of attack and continued their progress into the house.

"Clear," Ziva called as she walked back into the main room.

"Clear," Tony mumbled, entering behind her. Ziva pulled out a pair of gloves as she made her way back down the hall.

"Call Gibbs," she said when she bent down next to the body.

"That's not Corbish," Tony said while he waited for Gibbs to answer his phone.

"No, I believe that this is Mrs. Corbish." She turned and looked up at Tony.

"What is the body count up to?" Ziva asked, sitting at her desk rubbing her temple.

"Thirty-two, including Corbish's wife," Tony's voice sounded muffled. Ziva looked over at him an saw that he had his head resting on his desk. "All of them had their throats slit, cause of death, exfixciation."

"He drowned them in their own blood," McGee murmured quietly from his desk. They all sat there in silence until Gibbs walked in.

"What do we got," his tone slightly darker then normal.

"Amy Corbish was killed about the same time we found the dumping ground," Tony said staring blankly at his computer.

"There are no bank records, credit card recites, cell phone usage or any kind of paper trail linked to Corbish in the past week," McGee said solemnly, also staring unseeing at his computer.

"I put out a BOL on Corbish and the 2009 dark blue Toyota truck that is registered in his name. No hits, yet," Ziva finished their recap and looked over at Gibbs.

"So we got nothing." They all nodded darkly.

"I have something," Abby said meekly walking into the bullpen. "This is the knife that was used to, ah…" she trailed off as she handed her tablet to Gibbs.

"Abby, this is a standard Marine boot knife," Gibbs sounded a little let down.

"I know, but the blade that was used on our victims, has a knick in it. Find me the knife and I can match it to the wounds."

"Good work Abs," he handed her back the tablet and kissed her cheek, forcing a small smile to from on her lips. "I'll bring you a Caf-Pow! later. McGee, make a list of possible places Corbish would hide. Tony, Ziva find and interview all the people he has ever worked with. I want to know his motives." Gibbs got up and walked out of the bullpen.

"Where you going, Boss?" Tony called after him.

"I need more coffee."


	12. Chapter 12

1-22

"Tell me," Tony calmly said looking over at her after he had hit the emergency switch on the elevator. Ziva turned towards him, studying his features.

"No," she finally said. She made to turn the elevator back on, but Tony grabbed her hand then pinned her to the elevator wall. They were very close to each other, not that hadn't been before. They had been an official couple for nearly three weeks now, and they both felt like a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders. But there was something different about this encounter. That loving gleam wasn't in Tony's eyes, and his touch was not soft and caring.

"Tony I can't," she whimpered, her vision became blurred from the tears.

"Oh, Ziva, I didn't mean to hurt you." He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"You did not hurt me, Tony. If anything you blessed me." She pulled back and smiled up at him. She could see the confusion on his face. "Tony, I'm pregnant." She smiled as the look of confusion turned to one of shock, then joy. He pulled her into another embrace, this one much warmer.

"Ziva, I'm so happy, for you, for us. How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday, I did not actually eat at my lunch break."

"Ziva! Oh, never mind, we have to tell everybody," he turned the elevator back on, still smiling like a little boy.

"No, Tony, we can't," she said shutting the elevator off again. "This is exactly what Gibbs meant when he said do not let it affect our work."

"I don't care about Gibbs right now, Ziva, we're going to be parents!" His smile was just growing bigger, and Ziva couldn't help but be happy herself. She let Tony turn the elevator back on and they drove off to interview everyone Corbish had ever met.

Tony couldn't stay focused during any of the interviews. His mind kept drifting to Ziva, and his future child.

"Thank you, ma'am, here is my card if you think of anything else." Ziva elbowed him, forcing him back to reality. They shook hands and left the very uncomfortable looking woman; Tony wasn't even sure whom she was.

"Who was that?" he whispered when they were out of earshot.

"His sister-in-law. Tony you are even more unfocused then usual. What's wrong?" He looked at her in disbelief before climbing into the cars and pulling out of the driveway.

"Ziva, a few hours ago you told me you were pregnant."

"Yes, me, not you. Which gives me cause to be distracted." The look on her face was to joking for him to take her seriously.

He was still smiling when the got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen.

"Tony you have a girlfriend now, you can't be gawking over every hot co-ed that walks by," McGee scolded when he saw Tony.

"That's not what I'm smiling about, McSingle." He threw his bag in the corner and sat down. McGee turned his attention to Ziva.

"What did you do to him?"

"Actually, it's what I did to her," Tony interrupted, his smile growing at her warning glare.

"Get ready, McGee, because you're-" he was cut off as a pen when whizzing past his face and stuck in the divider beside him. The smile immediately fell off his face as he turned to look at Ziva. She smiled, turning on her computer.

"I'm what?" asked McGee, now very lost.

"Nothing," both Tony and Ziva said together. McGee just shook his head, not wanting to get in between the other two.


	13. Chapter 13

1-24

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, her voice echoing off the high ceilings.

"Ziva? Ziva where are you?"

"Tony!" she cried again. He ran through the abandon warehouse in the direction of her voice. McGee had tracked Corbish here and apparently he had been correct.

"Tony," her voice sounded weaker.

"Gibbs, Ziva's in trouble. I'm trying to find her now," Tony said into the microphone on his wrist.

"Copy that," came Gibbs' voice in his ear. Tony spun around a large pile of crates, gun raised, and immediately dove behind them again as a bullet grazed his shoulder. He bit his lip to stifle a scream. Tony looked up and saw a light about ten feet to his right.

"Gibbs, Corbish just shot at me. I still haven't found Ziva, but we're under the broken light."

"What broken light, DiNozzo?" Tony raised his gun and shot the light.

"I see it."

"Good one, Tony," came McGee's voice, sounding not at all amused. A few moments later the other two ran up to a pile of boxes about fifteen feet to Tony's right. He waited for them to catch their breath before Gibbs nodded and all three spun around the side of the boxes and aimed their guns at where they thought Corbish was.

"This is NCIS, come out with your hands up, Corbish," Gibbs hollered. They saw a shift in the shadows as a man walked out, a machine gun in each hand. He smiled devilishly before leveling the guns and opening fire. Tony and McGee, who had been just about standing up straight, jumped back behind the crates. Gibbs, who was kneeling, dove forwards and fired a few rounds in Corbish's direction. The firefight ceased and everyone slowly stood up and made their way forward, guns still raised. McGee and Tony kicked the guns away from Corbish's hands while Gibbs check for a pulse. He stood and shook his head.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, hysteria laced with concern in his voice.

"Tony," came a small moan.

"Ziva," he ran forward and found her in an overturned crate, lying in a pool of blood.

"Ziva!" he cried, pulling her into him. She winced at the pain.

"He shot my hip, I can't move my leg."

"Call an ambulance," Tony yelled to McGee.

"Already done, they're on their way." He walked around to see what had happened. They all just sat there, waiting for the ambulance; Tony trying to stifle the blood dripping from Ziva's leg. He could see her drifting out of conciseness.

"Come on, Ziva, stay with me. Don't leave me here alone." He pressed his forehead to hers, he watched as her eyes fluttered open again.

"Tony," she whispered. She brought a blood-stained hand to his face and let her fingers trail across his cheek. He leaned in and lightly kissed her colorless lips.

"Tony," came Gibbs' voice from behind him. He turned to see the EMT racing towards them. He grudgingly backed off and let them take Ziva.

"Go with her," Gibbs said as they loaded Ziva into an ambulance.

"Thanks, Boss," he mumbled. He climbed in and Gibbs closed the doors behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

1-26

_Tick, tick, tick._ Tony was really starting to hate that clock that hung on the wall right out side the hospital room. He focused back on look at Ziva's sleeping face. The color had begun to return to it about an hour ago, but she still looked very pale. Tony looked up again when the door opened and Gibbs walked in, followed closely by McGee and Abby.

"Hi, Boss," Tony mumbled, turning back to Ziva again.

"How's she doing?" Gibbs asked. He walked over and stood behind Tony's chair, resting his hand on the back.

"She's stable, the bullet missed any major arteries. She's just resting now." Tony turned to face his boss, staring into his dull green eyes. "She was pregnant boss." A stunned silence fell over the room. Even the clock seemed to quiet.

"How long?" croaked McGee from the doorway.

"Almost two months," he sighed, gripping Ziva's cold hand.

"You said was." They all looked over to Abby, who was clinging tightly to McGee's arm.

"With the amount of blood she lost, they couldn't save her and the baby." Tony could feel the tears as they began to fall down his face again. He leaned over and buried his face in Ziva's curly hair, not wanting anyone to see him crying.

"Tony?" He looked up at the sound of Ziva's voice.

"Hey," he said. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "How are you doing?"

"What happened? I remember running through a warehouse, chasing Corbish, and then everything went black."

"He shot you, in the leg." Ziva shuddered and her hand fell to her stomach. She looked at Tony with pleading eyes, hoping what she saw blindly wasn't true. But he shook his head. "It's gone," he whispered, and then pulled her into him when she began to shake.

"It's okay," he assured, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. DiNozzo?" Tony looked up at the doctor who had just walked in.

"Yes?" Tony said, standing, but not letting go of Ziva's hand.

"We ran some tests and everything about your wife seems to be in order, you two will be free to go home after you fill out some paper work."

"When did you two get married?" asked Gibbs, sounding unhappy and a little shocked.

"We didn't, we're not even engaged! Yet."

"Yet?" Gibbs turned his whole body to face his two agents.

"Yeah, well," Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He turned back to Ziva and let go of her hand so he could open the box. "I was going to do this after we had finished the case, which I guess we kind of have, but Ziva David, I love you. I knew there was something different about you since the day I met you, something special. The first thing you asked me was if I was having phone sex, and you caught me totally off guard, which I never like. But with you I feel safe, and I don't have to try to be something I'm not." He opened the box, reveling a diamond ring. "Ziva, will you marry me?" Her tears turned from ones of sorrow to those of joy.

"Yes," she smiled, nodding. She leaned forward, ignoring the pain, and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"Yeah!" came Abby's cheer. "Can I plan your wedding?"

"Abby!" McGee scolded.

"It's fine, Tim," he let go of Ziva to look at them. Abby looked like she was about to go crazy with joy, her death grip on McGee's arm growing tighter. McGee looked happy too, though less then Abby. Tony turned in his chair a little more to look at Gibbs, and he could feel Ziva turn to look at him too. His face showed no expression at all. They all just sat there, waiting for an answer, or a reaction of any kind.


	15. Chapter 15

1-28

"What?" Gibbs asked, doing his Gibbs shrug.

"Are you going to say something?" Ziva asked.

"I just did."

"I mean what do you think?" Gibbs averted his eyes from Ziva to look at Tony.

"Took you long enough." Tony winced when Gibbs patter him on the shoulder, expecting a head slap. Just then Gibbs phone rang and he excused himself and went into the hall. Abby ran forward to hug her two newly engaged co-workers squealing.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I was going to do it in the squad room, but that might not happen for a little while now." He ran his arm up and down Ziva's arm. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"So where do you want to start with the plans," Abby began, ignoring McGee who had lightly slapped her shoulder. "I was thinking something big. Oh! and outside! and in the summer." Abby started walking around the room, continuing her planning rant, the others zoned out her chatter and continued their own conversation.

"So what were you guys thinking?" McGee asked.

"McGee, I just asked her five minutes ago, I don't even think Ziva is that good at reading minds."

"You want a small wedding, just our close friends. You won't want to invite your father, but I will insist upon it. Abby got the outside part correct, but not under a tent, either under a pavilion or just plain outside." She paused and looked over at Tony, a huge smile on her face.

"This is why I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on guys," McGee said after a minute when they didn't stop. They reluctantly broke apart and glared at him.

"Are you guys even listening to me," Abby said, sounding hurt. She was standing in the corner, pouting.

"Abby, of course we are," Ziva assured, reaching her hand out to her. Another smile took over Abby's face as she walked over and hugged Ziva again.

"McGee, Tony," came Gibbs' voice from the doorway. They all turned to look at him. "Come on, we got a case."

"Be right there, Boss," Tony called as the other two walked out the door. He looked back at Ziva with longing eyes.

"Go," she said. "I will be here when you get back. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her again before running out the door after Gibbs. Abby watched Ziva as her eyes followed Tony's retreating form.

"You two are so cute," she squealed again, snapping Ziva back to reality. The only thing Ziva could think to do was smile.

"So what are you thinking about?" Abby said, attempting to make small talk.

"How cute Tony is and why we put off talking about Paris for so long." Her eyes met Abby's and she could see the happiness in them.

"Oh, do tell," Abby cooed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, making herself comfortable.

"There is nothing much to tell," Ziva shrugged. "We mostly talked, but there was some kissing; and some cuddling." Abby shirked again, clapping her hands.

"Why didn't you guys want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. I guess we were just scared to open up again. Neither one of us knew how to go back to what we were feeling and thinking in Paris."

"So how did you?"

"Tony said he wanted to snack away at his bucket list."

"Chip away." Ziva shook off her correction.

"Number nineteen was discuss Paris, which we kind of did. It was more of a reenactment then a discussion, and we skipped over the talking part." She smiled sheepishly.

"And that was two months ago?"

"Yeah, you caught us about a week after that. We both went and bought different phone cases that day." Abby snickered. "What?"

"You never figured out that it was Tony's phone that we called."

"_We?_"

"McGee and I followed you. One of those gut feelings, you know? And how did you two not catch that it was Tony's phone?"

"That was not exactly what either of us was focused on, Abby," she winked. Abby lay back on the bed next to Ziva and stared up at the tiled ceiling.

"So what's it like?" Abby asked breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"What is what like?"

"Being in love. Knowing that when you come home at night there will be someone there who cares about you. Someone who will make you happy, mentally and physically."


	16. Chapter 16

1-30

_"What is what like?"_

_"Being in love," Abby said bluntly. Ziva looked over at her, a little shocked._

_"You know, knowing that when you come home at night there will be someone there who cares about you. Someone who will make you happy, mentally and physically."_

Ziva exhaled and laid her head back on the pillow.

"It is, amazing," she breathed. "It… it is indescribable." She felt Abby take her hand and give it a small squeeze.

"It sure took you two long enough to realize you could do that to each other, take your breath away that is."

"Yeah, it is. And the other things we can do to each other are great too." Abby let go of her hand and lightly slapped her leg, making her wince in pain.

"Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry," Abby sat up and lightly air patted her leg.

"No, you did not hit it, I am just a little tense," Ziva assured and slowly Abby laid back down. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, studying the cracks in the tiles on the ceiling.

"How long did you know?" Abby's voice cut through the silence.

"Know what?" Ziva turned her head to look at her friend again.

"That you were pregnant."

"Five days, before I-" her voice caught on the last words. She leaned her head back against the pillow. She could feel the tears building in her eyes again.

"Did Tony know, before the doctors told him?"

"Yes. I told him the day after I found out. He, he kept getting distracted during the interviews, and I told him I should be the one getting distracted." Ziva let the tears fall now, wanting to let them all out, not caring about keeping up the façade she had hid behind for so long. "I did not even think that I would be able to have a baby after Somalia. It was a miracle, and now I lost it. I do not know if I can do it again, emotionally or physically." Ziva shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the pain anymore.

"He shot your leg, Ziva. You lost the baby because you lost so much blood, not because you are weak." Abby reached over and lightly brushed the tears off Ziva's cheek. Ziva jumped slightly at the touch, making her cry out in pain again.

"I just want to forget it all. I want to go back to that time when death was not my worst enemy. When it did not follow me everywhere I went, stealing the one I love away from me." Abby didn't know what to say. Here she was, sitting next to one of the toughest women she knew, stroking her tear stained face. Abby was on the verge of tears herself, but she wanted to stay strong for Ziva, when she was not. They just lay there, not saying anything. Ziva's tears eventually stopped and she drifted off to sleep. Gibbs called saying that he needed her at work, but she refused, saying that she didn't want to leave Ziva alone. Gibbs didn't argue, but instead sent Tony back. Abby gave him a hug before leaving.

"Let her know she's loved," Abby whispered in his ear. Tony didn't respond, just went and sat beside Ziva, softly stroking the hair out of her tear-stained face.


	17. Chapter 17

2-2

"Tony," Ziva called across the small hospital room to a sleeping Tony. "Tony," she said a little louder this time.

"Wha?" he grunted, then went back to sleep. Ziva looked over to the bedside, finding a plastic comb she threw it at Tony.

"I'm awake!" he stood quickly then collapsed again from dizziness. Ziva laughed at him as he shook the sleep from his head. "What do you need?" he asked, looking over at Ziva. She had been in the hospital for nearly a week now, and she was getting restless.

"I want to go for a walk."

"You sure?" he stood again and walked to her bedside.

"I cannot sit in this bed any longer, and I was walking fine yesterday." She held her arms up so he could help her stand.

"Ready?" he asked as he swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She winced but didn't say stop. She eased her weight off the bed and used him to steady herself before taking a shaky step forwards. She took another few steps, more confident now. Tony walked beside her with a hand around her waist to keep her steady. They slowly walked down the hall and they were about to go outside when someone called after them.

"Ziva, Tony!" They turned and saw McGee and Abby standing in the hallway.

"Hey you guys," Abby chirped as they walked over to Ziva and Tony. She gave them both a big Abby hug before they continued their walk.

"So how's it going?" McGee asked.

"I am sick of sitting in this hospital doing nothing," Ziva whined. She stumbled and grabbed for Tony, who caught her and helped her stand again.

"Well, you're walking, with help. Do you know when you can leave?" Abby asked.

"The doctors said that she can leave when she can walk somewhat stably on her own," said Tony.

"Why did you not tell me that?" Ziva asked, looking up at him.

"I wanted you to make it there when you were ready, not forcing yourself because you want to leave."

"Yeah, you were right to keep that from me, but I want to get out of here." She lightly pushed Tony away and took a few shaky steps on her own before losing her balance again. Tony ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from falling over.

"See, I'm ready to go home," Ziva smiled.

"I'll see what I can do to get you out of here," Tony leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Come on, let's go back to the room." They all turned around and walked back inside. Tony gave Ziva a little more freedom this time, and she only stumbled a few times, but recovered every time. She was out of breath by the time they reached the room and she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Tony asked, pushing her hair out of her face. She nodded her head then lay back on the pillow, falling asleep quickly. Tony continued to stroke Ziva's cheek as her snores filled the room.

"You two are so cute together," Abby giggled, wrapping herself around McGee's arm.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony whispered. He was still watching Ziva, his eyes shining. McGee's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to read the message.

"Tony," he said. "We have to go to work." Tony just nodded then looked over at Abby.

"I'll stay with her." Tony stood and reluctantly walked over to McGee, pecking Abby on the cheek as he passed her.

"Thanks you guys," Tony whispered before leaving with McGee.


	18. Chapter 18

2-4

"Oh, it is so good to be home." Ziva threw open her apartment door and slowly walked in, closely followed by Tony.

"You know, since we're going to be married soon, I thought maybe we could get a new place to live," Tony said as he helped Ziva sit on the couch. She was getting much better and seldom needed his help, but he still felt like he needed to be there for her with every little thing.

"What is wrong with staying here?"

"It's just, I don't know. I feel like this is _your_ apartment, not _ours_."

"I felt that way too," Ziva smiled and pulled some real estate magazines out of the bag that hung from her shoulder. "I had to do something in the hospital so I asked Abby to pick these up for me. I found this really nice three bedroom apartment that is close to the navy yard and does not seem to sketcho." She handed the opened magazine to Tony.

"It's sketchy," Tony took the magazine and started reading the description.

"No, it's not. I had Abby go look at it."

"No, I mean it's sketchy, not sketcho. And what exactly is Abby definition of sketchy?"

"I know, but I did some more research and it seems like a really good place." She looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"We'll go and look at it tomorrow," he finally gave in. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Tony moved closer to her on the couch and slid his hand around the back of her neck. She opened her mouth when he gently ran his tongue along her lips, but pulled away a second later. She looked at him, studying his face.

"Make love to me, Tony," she said shortly.

"But Ziva…" he trailed off. He let his fingers trace lightly over her wounds that he could still feel under her sweat pants.

"I do not care. I want to feel your love for me." She pulled him into another kiss, this one harder and rougher. His hand moved the rest of the way up her leg then found its way under her shirt before he broke the kiss again.

"I can show you my love in other ways," he said calmly, running his thumb across her soft skin.

"I know, but I want you. I feel safe when I am lying naked in your arms after being pleasured in ways that I never thought I would. I love the feeling of your sweaty, bare skin against mine." She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him onto her, falling back on the couch at the same time.

"I love you, Tony," she whispered in his ears as he nibbled at her neck. He paused and pulled back to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too, Ziva."

They woke up the next morning in Ziva's bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Ziva lifted her head from Tony's chest and looked at the clock on the bed side table

"Tony," she groaned, letting her head fall back onto his chest. "It's time to go to work."

"I know," he sighed and ran his fingers up and down her spine. She shivered at the light touch and pulled her bare body closer to his. "Do you think Gibbs will be mad if we're late?" Tony asked.

"Depends on our excuse." She moved her head so she could see his face.

"Then he's going to be really mad," Tony smiled before flipping them over so he was lying on top of her. "But I don't care." He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, then captured her lips with his.


	19. Chapter 19

2-6

"You're late," said Gibbs when Ziva and Tony walked into the bullpen.

"Nice to see you too, Gibbs," Ziva mumbled as she sat down at her desk.

"How are you feeling?" asked McGee.

"I am walking on my own."

"That's good. So when do you think you can start working in the field again?"

"I have another doctors appointment in three day, on Saturday."

"Gear up," Gibbs interrupted.

"Body?" asked Tony.

"Yup. Ziva, Abby should be in by now." Tony walked over to Ziva as she stood.

"See you later," he smiled and kissed her.

"DiNozzo!" He pulled away from Ziva and sighed.

"Bye," she patted his chest, smiling. He smiled too and ran to the closing elevator. Ziva continued to stare at the elevator for another moment, even after the doors had completely closed. She sighed before making her way to Abby's lab.

"Hi, Ziva!" called Abby when Ziva walked in.

"Hello, Abby." Abby captured her in a hug.

"Where's everyone else?' Abby asked when she released Ziva.

"Gibbs got the bat signal."

"Oh, that means that I get evidence, yeah," Abby smiled and clapped. Ziva looked around and grabbed a spare lab coat that was lying on the shelf, pulling it on her shoulders.

"_We_ get evidence." Abby smiled and hugged Ziva again.

"Hello my ninja," Tony walked into Abby lab holding an evidence box and pecked Ziva on the cheek.

"Ah-hem," Abby coughed. Tony put the box down and turned to her.

"I brought Caf-Pow!," he pulled the large cup out of the evidence box. She paused for a moment before a smile took over her face.

"You're forgiven." She grabbed the Caf-Pow! from him and turned back to her computer.

"Abby keep you entertained?" Tony asked as he turned back to Ziva.

"We kept each other entertained," Ziva smiled over at Abby, who winked back.

"You didn't," Tony laughed, very intrigued and also a little worried.

"Let's just say we had something to do when work got dull." Ziva's smile grew more devious and seductive.

"Oh, let me paint a picture," he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Ziva quietly walked over to Abby and slid her arm around under Abby lab coat and around her waist. Abby did the same so that when Tony looked at them again their bodies were pressed together.

"You did," he smiled.

"I would never cheat on you, Tony," Ziva said.

"This," he walked over and stood in front of the two girls, gripping their shoulders, "isn't cheating, as long as I can watch." They both punched him in the chest.

"Saw that one coming," he said, then gave Ziva a kiss and ran back upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

2-8

"How long does it take to drop off evidence, DiNozzo?"

"I had to say hi to Ziva, Boss." Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head as he walked by Gibbs' desk.

"What was that for?"

"Did you say hi to Abby?"

"I gave her a Caf-Pow!" he sat down at his desk.

"Because Caf-Pows! Make everything okay," McGee muttered.

"I'm going on a coffee run," Gibbs said, the left the bullpen.

"Oh thanks, Boss, I would love a coffee," McGee said once Gibbs had left.

"Be nice, McMeanypants." Tony balled up a piece of paper and threw it at McGee. McGee blinked and turned back to his work as if nothing had happened. Twenty minutes later Gibbs walked back in with a large coffee cup in his hand.

"What do we got?" he asked, making his way behind his desk.

"It's been less then half an hour, Boss," Tony complained.

"Yeah, so? What do you got?"

"Bank statements," said McGee excitedly.

"Put them on the plasma." Gibbs turned to the screen behind his desk and Tony walked over to get a better look.

"These show that our victim, Staff Sergeant Jeremy Gates, made a large withdrawal from his bank account three hours before he was killed."

"That's not a _large _withdrawal, McGee, that's just a withdrawal. He took everything, Boss."

"Why would he do that," asked McGee.

"Drugs." They all turned to look at Ziva, who had just walked over from the elevator. "Abby found traces of heroin and cocaine on his clothing. And Ducky found a little more than traces in his blood stream," she quietly said and handed Gibbs the file she had been holding. "I saw Ducky on my way up here." She made her way to her desk. She turned back to Gibbs before she sat down. "And he wants to talk to you, he would not tell me why." Gibbs looked at the other two agents, before he rose and made his way down to autopsy.

"What's up, Duc?"

"Ah, Jethero, you got my message, good." He put the scalpel he was holding down and pulled off his gloves.

"Yeah, Ziva said you wanted to see me," Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm worried about her, Jethero. Does she seem distant to you?" He walked over and stood in front of Gibbs.

"She just lost a baby, Duc, what do you expect."

"I know, Jethero. Maybe distant isn't the right word. More sheltered, or boxed in."

"Duc, that's how she was raised."

"Yes, I know, but look at her and Anthony, they opened up to each other. I just think that she needs some time away from NCIS. Give her and Anthony some time off together, I think it will really help."

"Thanks, Duc, and I think you're going to need a bigger knife," Gibbs said as he walked back to the elevator.

"I guess he is right," Ducky sighed.

"Ziver, DiNozzo, go," Gibbs said, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Where?" Tony asked, confused.

"I don't know, just go." He waved his hand at the elevator. Ziva slowly began gathering her things and Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Boss?" He looked up at his agent, seeing worry in his face.

"Let her know she's loved, DiNozzo, and don't come home until she's better.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony muttered before grabbing his own things and wrapping his arm around Ziva's waist, guiding her to the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I got a little carried away with this, if you are innocent don't read the last paragraph. It's not that bad, just a warning.**

**Also you if haven't already, or even if you have, go vote for Tiva. news/386008/tv-s-top-couples-vote-in-the-final-four (copy the link and paste into the browser, click on the suggestion, it should be the first one) **

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Tony asks, breaking the silence of the elevator ride.

"Some place, quiet. A place where there is no cars, or lights, or guns. I want to get away from it all." She looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"Hot or cold?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go somewhere hot, or somewhere cold?" She shrugged. He thought for a second then pulled a quarter out of his packet. "Heads we go to North, tails we go South." She nodded and he flipped the coin. "Heads," he said when it landed on the floor.

"Guess we are going skiing," she said, not very enthusiastically.

"It's late March, Ziva, I don't' think we're going skiing." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Have you ever been to New England, Tony?"

"Not this time of year," he shook his head.

"We are going skiing." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Tony still has his arm around Ziva's waist as they make their way to the car.

"So where in the great white north do you want to go my ski bunny?" She shrugged again and opened the door. "Come on, Ziva, at least pretend you're excited." Tony climbed into the drivers seat but didn't start the car. He turned to Ziva and gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I am, Tony, I'm just not in the mood to perform it."

"Show it, you're not in the mood to show it, but you did a pretty good job of showing it last night." The corners of her lips curved into a small, unforced smile. He took her hand in his and gave a small squeeze.

"Thank you, Tony," she looked over at him, still smiling. He slowly spun her engagement ring around her finger and smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." He let go of her hand so he could start the car, and then took it again as soon as they left the parking lot. They drove in silence to Ziva apartment to pack for their trip. It seemed that Tony whole wardrobe had made its way there over the past two months, not that Ziva was complaining. Tony let go of her hand again so they could exit the car but took it again as they made their way up the walk way and into the building. She somehow managed to unlock the door with one hand and they walked inside. They headed to the bedroom, but when Tony tried to make his way to the closet in the corner of the room Ziva pulled him back.

"We can pack later," she murmured quietly, taking his other hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. He backed up and sat down on the bed and let her settle herself in his lap, straddling his legs, before kissing her again.

"I love you, Tony," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Ziva."

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her torso, picking her up. He then laid her back down on the bed so her head was lying on the pillows. Her curly brown hair splayed out on the pillows like a lion's mane and Tony mindlessly tangled his fingers in it as he enveloped her in another kiss. He broke away only when he need air and looked at Ziva. She smiled again and raised her arms above her head, silently instructing him to take her shirt off. He did so, leaving a trail of kissed up her stomach and chest before he met her lips again briefly. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it aside like hers. He leaned back down, and, while kissing her, he reached behind her back and unclipped the silky black bra that still covered her. He moved to suck on the pulse in her neck as he kneaded her breasts, making her moan slightly.

"Tony," she groaned, pulling on his hair to make him come back to her mouth. He cupped her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He knew what was coming and beat her to it. He flipped them over so she was lying on top of him now.

"You're very predictable," he said at her disappointed look.


	22. Chapter 22

2-12

"You almost ready?" Tony called through the bathroom door.

"It has been two minutes, Tony," she yelled back. Tony looked at his watch again.

"Actually it's been five minutes and thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven seconds."

"Shut up, Tony." He looked up and saw her standing there, hands on her hips. She was wearing her usual clothing, cargo pants and a t-shirt, but some how she looked different.

"You, look, beautiful," he stammered. Ziva looked down at herself, confused.

"I wear outfits like this every day, Tony. If anything I am dressed down right now."

"That doesn't make you any less beautiful." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.

"Come on," she said, breaking the kiss. "We are going to miss our flight."

"It doesn't leave for another hour or so, we got time." He leaned in and kissed her again, running his hands under her shirt and up her back. He moved his hand to the clasp on her bra when his phone rang. Reluctantly he pulled away from her to answer it.

"_What do you want, McGoo_," he snapped.

"_Just thought you might want to know that your flight got pushed up. It leaves in thirty minutes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"_

"_Wanted to make you suffer."_ Tony could tell McGee was smiling.

"_I'm not the one stuck alone with Gibbs for two weeks, now am I McWhossuffereingnow?"_ Tony hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked.

"Our flight got pushed up, we leave in thirty minutes." He let go of her and grabbed the suitcases. She followed him to the door, locking it behind them, and then they quickly hurried down the stairs to the car.

"Hey, does the apartment you looked at have an elevator?" Tony asked as he shoved the luggage into the trunk.

"I believe that it does," she nodded, standing in the open car door waiting for Tony.

"Good because I'm not schlepping of five flights of stairs every day."

"Ah, does poor little Tony not want to eat his veggies?" Ziva teased.

"No, he doesn't." He climbed into the car and playfully slammed the door shut. "Get in we're going to be late."

"If you let me drive we won't."

"You have not been cleared by the doctor to operate heavy machinery, Miss David." Tony started the car, pulling away from the curb and into the steady flow of Tuesday afternoon traffic.

"Just saying," Ziva mumbled, looking out the window. They were silent for the rest of the drive to the airport. They hurried through customs and made to boarding just as their flight was called.

"_Now loading the twelve o'clock flight to Logan Airport," _came the attendants voice over the speaker.

"Perfect timing," Tony said, handing his ticket to the man at the gate. Ziva let out a small mocking laugh.

"I could have made it with enough time to get a coffee."


	23. Chapter 23

2-14

It wasn't long before Ziva drifted off to sleep. The magazine she had been reading fell into her lap and her head came to rest on Tony's shoulder. She began to snore quietly and Tony smiled. He watched her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming about. Her mouth would twitch into a small smile every now and then before retuning to its original position. He pushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear then leaned his head back and let sleep take him over too.

~_Ziva's dream~_

_It was Valentines Day and they were all stuck at work. Luckily they had finished their only case already, they were just finishing up paperwork before they went home._

"_You excited?" Tony called across the bullpen to Ziva_

"_About what?" she asked, continuing to type._

"_It's Valentines Day," he exclaimed as if it was obvious what he was talking about._

"_And?" She stopped typing and looked up at Tony. McGee looked up from his computer too, and not wanting to get in the middle of his fellow agents, quietly stood and made his way to Abby's lab._

"_It's Valentines Day," Tony repeated. He got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. "Our first as a couple." She tried to hide the smile on her face and continued with her work._

"_You have gotten me something every other year, Tony, why is this one any different?" She flicked her eyes over to him and saw the reaction she was hoping for. He looked struck at her bluntness, and a little sad._

"_Well, I'll see you later then. I'm going to be at your place, if you don't mind. My neighbor seems to think that I'm going to be her valentine every year and I just-"_

"_It's fine, Tony. I will be there in an hour or so, I just have to finish this," she pointed to her computer. He waved good-bye before grabbing his bag and leaving. Ziva waited until the elevator doors had closed before shutting off her computer and running down the stairs to her car. She knew she could make home before Tony, but she didn't want him to see her in the lobby or the parking lot. She made it out with time to spare. She drove to her apartment and made her way up stairs. She unlocked the door and grabbed the roses she had left inside that morning and placed them in front of the door before closing it. _Okay, _she thought, _what is next on the list?_ She ran through her mental checklist and made her way to the bedroom. She opened the closet and pushed all the clothes aside, retrieving a shopping bag from the very back. She bit her lip as she pulled out the skimpy out fit and heels._

"_You better like this, Tony," she grumbled then stripped out of her work clothes and pulling the other one on. She made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch to pull the heels on. She could hear Tony's key in the door as she finished and walked as fast as she could over to the door and leaned against the wall next to it, so the door would block her from Tony's view when he opened it._

"_Hello, Tony," she said when he closed the door. She smiled at the roses in his hand. There were the ones she had put out and about a dozen more._

"_Ziva?" he said, turning around. When he saw her, his mouth fell open, before turning into a big grin._

"_You like it?" she asked, walking up to him and pressing her body to his. All he could do was nod. She took the roses from his hand and slowly walked towards the bedroom._

"_Will he love me," she dropped one of the roses on the floor. "Or will he not?" she dropped another on. "Will he love me, or will he not. Will he love me-" she was cut off by Tony as he grabbed her and picked her up._

"_He will," Tony said as he carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom._

"Ziva wake up," Tony shook her arm. She turned her head to look at him, smiling.

"Where are we?" she asked. She sat up and stretched her arms as best she could in the confined space of the airplane.

"_We are beginning our decent folks, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing_," came a voice over the speaker.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tony asked as he gathered their things.

"Oh, just Valentines Day," Ziva said, nonchalantly.


	24. Chapter 24

2-16

They landed at Logan Airport and picked up a rental car and drove north into New Hampshire.

"Why couldn't McGee get us a flight to the airport up here?" Tony asked as they drove through the capitol. Another plane had just flown over their heads, making Tony grouch about the long drive again.

"Why don't you call and asked him," Ziva said, holding her phone out to Tony.

"We're on vacation, Ziva, I don't want to talk to McGeek."

"Point taken," she pocketed the phone again. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"You said you wanted to go skiing, so we're going skiing."

"I never _said_ I wanted to go skiing, but the thought was implied. So where are we going?" she asked again.

"Ah," Tony paused and looked at the maps strewn across the car. "Mittersill Alpine Resort. It's a slope side resort in northern New Hampshire. On a scale of one to ten, ten being James Bond in the Spy Who Loved Me, how good of a skier are you." Ziva thought for a moment before answering.

"Five. I can ski without the assistance of another person, but I cannot do a back flip off a cliff and pull out a parachute."

"Well good, because then you would be making me look bad." He smiled over at her.

"Oh, you just wait," she laughed.

"You're on, David." He looked over at her, a feverous look in his eyes.

"Are you going to make it the next two hours to the hotel?" Ziva joked.

"First, it's a rental house, not a hotel. Second, no, but these exits are really far apart." She laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"Poor, Tony," she purred, trailing her fingers gently up his legs.

"Oh, thank, God," Tony whimpered, pulling off at the exit and checked into the first motel they came across.

An hour later they pulled back onto the highway, Ziva behind the wheel this time.

"Please be careful," Tony pleaded, as she swerved around yet another 18-wheeler.

"I am," she chuckled and he pulled his seatbelt tighter across his chest.

"Crazy chick," he muttered under his breath, making her laugh again. They made it to their destination in another hour, half and hour shorter than it would have if anyone other than Ziva had been driving.

"I think you need to retake drivers-ed," Tony said as they unloaded their luggage and carried it up the slushy snow covered steps to the rental house.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, very much confused.

"Never mind," he waved her off and unlocked the house. "Ugh, we're finally here," he cried, dropping the bags he was holding onto the floor.

"Hey, what if something fragile was in there?" Ziva called after him as he began exploring the house.

"We didn't pack anything fragile."

"Yes, but…" she trailed off, not really wanting to fight.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Tony asked, walking back into the entrance hall. Ziva bit her lip when she saw him. He had discarded the jacket and shirt he had been wearing. She nodded and slowly unbuttoned her own jacket and let it fall from her shoulders, slowly walking towards Tony as she did so. When she reached him she gently placed her hands on his bare chest, but making no other contact.

"Gibbs told me not to come back until you were better," Tony whispered, slowly moving his face closer to Ziva's.

"Well then, I have no idea how log that's going to take." She sucked in a deep breath before attaching her lips to his in a fiery kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

2-18

"Oh, Tony," Ziva whispered in his ear. He moaned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. She gave a small chuckle before letting the snow she was hold fall from her hand onto his back. He yelped and jumped up at the sudden drop in temperature.

"What was that for?" he whined, falling back down on the bed.

"I could not find my water bottle," she smirked and walked into the kitchen, the swing of her hips making the t-shirt she was wearing sway back and forth. "What do you want for breakfast, Tony?" she called, pulling Tony out the trance her body had created. He got up, pulling on a pair of boxers from his suitcase and went into the kitchen before answering her.

"Did you pack bagels?"

"Check," she held up the bag.

"Eggs?"

"Check."

"Ham?"

"Ah, I do not know." She bent down and opened the large cooler they had pack. "Oh, here it is." She placed the cold cuts on the counter and looked up at Tony.

"Fried egg and ham sandwich on a bagel, classic American breakfast," Tony said as he began searching the cabinets for a frying pan. Ziva hoisted herself onto the counter as she watched Tony work, handing him ingredients as he asked for them.

"M' Lady," Tony said, handing her a plate. She took it and nodded.

"You are dismissed, slave," she waved her hand in a 'go away' motion, a serious look on her face. That didn't last long as she burst out laughing a second later when Tony dropped his head, trying to look shameful.

"As you wish, M' Lady," he murmured, shuffling away.

"Wait!" she laughed and he stopped, looking back at her. "Come here." He walked back over to her. "Closer." He took a step forwards. "Closer." She spread her legs and he moved as close as he could to the counter. With his hips pressed against the counter, the rest of his body was only a few inches from hers.

"Now what, M' Lady?"

"Feed me," she giggled and held the plate up to him.

"As you wish." He took the sandwich off the plate and held it up. She was about to take a bite of it when he moved it and took a bite himself.

"Hey," she yelled.

"You said feed me, so I'm feeding me." He took another bite and walked away, taking his own sandwich with him. Ziva slid off the counter carefully, still not completely trusting her leg, and ran after Tony.

"One of those is for me," she stated as he sat back on the couch. He smiled, still chewing the first sandwich and held the second out to her. She snatched it out of his hand and sat down on his lap with her feet on the couch.

"Thank you very much," she said and then sunk her teeth into the doughy bagel.

"Good?" he asked, finishing his. She raised her hand, palm down, and waved it back and forth. "Only okay!" He sounded hurt. She patted his head

"Poor Tony," she said after she swallowed.

"Poor Ziva," he said back.

"Why poor me?" she asked, taking another bite. He waited until she finished eating, watching her with a smirk on his face.

"Because…" he shrugged and trailed off, he tapped his fingers on her legs.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing, yet," he smiled before quickly wrapping one arm around her back and one under her legs, picking her up like a baby. She squealed, dropping her plate, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried them back to the bedroom. She squealed again when he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He hovered over her body, not quite touching her. She watched him, studying his features, his bright green eyes that flicked back and forth, obviously studying her too; the worry lines on his face had appeared more prominent lately he still had that boyish look to him; his supple red lips that were parted ever so slightly. His tongue darted out suddenly and he licked her lower lip. She let out a small giggle when he did that and closed her eyes.

"Bad move, David," he whispered in her ear before jumping off the bed. She opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to watch him as he began rummaging through his suitcase. He looked over at her smiling. "Close your eyes." She did as told and shut her eyes again. She felt him push her shirt up, pulling it over her head before he climbed over her so he was sitting on the middle of the bed. Her eyes shot open again when something began to drip onto her belly. She looked up to see Tony drizzling maple syrup on her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Thought I'd keep with the North Country theme," he laughed and then began lapping up the syrup that covered her body.


	26. Chapter 26

2-20

"I am never going to be able to think about maple syrup the same way after that," Ziva said, toweling off after their shower.

"You seemed to enjoy it while it was happening," Tony called from the bedroom as he remade the bed. Ziva walked over to her suitcase to find some clothing.

"I never said that I did not enjoy it, I said I would never-" she was cut off by Tony as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around to face him. He kissed her lips gently then pulled away to look into her shiny brown eyes, smiling.

"You still taste like sugar."

"I bet I do, you did pour a whole gallon on me," she laughed and freed herself from his grasp so she could finish dressing.

"It wasn't even half a _pint_," he corrected.

"Oh, well pardon me," she mocked. "You try concentrating on _how much _maple syrup is on you when some one is licking it off." She pulled on her tank top and boxer shorts on over her underwear then proceeded to go back into the bathroom to do her hair.

"Don't forget we have dinner reservations for tonight," Tony called through the half closed door.

"I heard you the first dozen time, Tony. You do not need to keep reminding me."

"I-" what ever he was saying was cut off when Ziva turned on the hair dryer.

"Never mind," he yelled over the noise. "I guess I just wont give you your present then." The power to the hair dryer was almost immediately cut off and Ziva poked her head around the door.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tony waved her off and went back to organizing the space. She stood there for another second before disappearing back into the bathroom and the dryer started up again. A little under twenty minutes later, Ziva walked out of the bathroom, hair dried and curled in a way that bounced with every step she took.

"Wow," Ton muttered, staring at her. She looked over at him.

"Tony, you are staring," she said dully, unzipping the cover that protected her dress.

"Well I have good reason to," he stammered, still unable to take his eyes off his fiancé. "You never cease to amaze me." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist again, burying his face in her curls.

"I try," she joked, resting her hands on his. He moved and pushed her hair aside and lightly kissed her neck. She let a small moan escape.

"Yes, Ziva?" he whispered then bit down lightly on skin below her ear.

"Tony," she moaned, pushing her body back into his. And then he was gone; she turned around just as the bathroom door closed. She gave a small laugh, slightly annoyed, and then continued to get ready. She took off the tank top and boxer shorts and then pulled the silky, dark purple fabric of her dress over her body. She was attempting to pull the zipper on her dress up when the bathroom door opened again. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her still bare back.

"You want some help with that?" Tony whispered in her ear. He slid his hand further down so it was resting under the fabric on his waist.

"Depends on where your hand is headed." He laughed and lightly kissed her neck before pulling the zipper all the way up to between her shoulder blades.

"Later," he said. He took his hands off her and back up. "Spin around, I want to see how you look." She did one turn and stopped, facing him, a huge grin on her face.

"What do you think," she asked, holding her arms slightly away from her body.

"Can we count this as dating Miss Universe?" Tony asked.

"Seeing as how you will never actually meet, let alone date, one, sure." He smiled again and to a step forward to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but they quickly dropped to grab her ass.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling away and poking her upper thigh.

"Nothing," Ziva said, trying to sound innocent. He held his hand out, a knowing look on his face. She reluctantly hiked up her dress and unstrapped the holster from her leg. He took it a put his hand back out.

"Back up."

"Technically it is not a back up, it is just a knife." She unclipped the three-inch piece of metal from the clip in her hair and placed it in his hand.

"You have officially gone from Miss Universe, to Bond girl," Tony said, holding up the confiscated objects before throwing them in his suitcase.

"Either way you get to cross something off your bucket list.

"Yup," he laughed and kissed her again.

#5 Date a Bond girl and/ or Miss Universe


	27. Chapter 27

2-22

"That food was really good," Ziva said yet again as they drove back to where they were staying.

"You've said that at least fifty times now," Tony said.

"Actually I have only said it four times," she corrected.

"Of course you were counting," he grumbled.

"Of you weren't." She smiled over at him and patted his legs. He grumbled quietly to himself but said nothing more.

"You excited to go skiing tomorrow?" he asked after a minute of annoying quiet.

"Yeah, I have not gone skiing since I went with R- for a long time," she finished quickly. She turned her head and stared out the window, not wanting Tony to see her face.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He reached over and pushed a curly lock of hair out of her face. She slowing turned her head to look into his bright green eyes. She could see worry buried deep within them, worry she knew she had caused. She leaned her head back and closed her own eyes, taking slow, deep breaths.

"I know, Tony. I just cannot let him ruin my life anymore than he already has." She lifted her head up and looked over at him again. He tried told hold her eye contact and drive at the same time, making her laugh. "Watch the road, Tony, I would like to go skiing tomorrow," she laughed, patting his knee. They drove the rest of the way to the condo in silence, Ziva's hand never leaving Tony's knee. After he had parked they car and they both got out and walked around to the front of the car. Tony silently slipped his hand into hers, interlining their fingers, as they walked up to the building. Tony unlocked the door and Ziva followed him to the bedroom, never letting go of his hand. When they got there he slowly spun her under their arms as if they were dancing and then pulled her into him. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and rested his hand on her upper back.

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered, so soft that she almost couldn't hear it. She leaned her head up and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Tony," she said, just a quiet as he had. They stood there for another couple minutes before Tony lifted Ziva's chin with his fingers and kissed her again, slowly and sweetly. His hand moved up her back and then moved slowly back down as he unzipped her dress. She shrugged it off her shoulders and it fell around her feet. Tony stepped back and looked at her, his fingers trailing slowly up and down her arm. She shivered under his touched and moved closer to him again.

"You are so beautiful, Ziva David. And you will never cease to amaze me," he mumbled into her neck before pressing his lips just below her ear.

"Tony," she moaned quietly, pulling at the short hairs on the base of his head. He gently nibbled at her skin, his warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his.

"Tony," she moaned again, her fingers blindly pulling apart his dress shirt buttons. He then picked her up, cradling her like a baby, and carried her the five feet to the bed. He laid her down gradually, allowing her body to slowly fall from his arms before climbing onto the bed himself and easing his body weight on top of her.

"You are beautiful," Tony muttered and kissed her collarbone. She leaned her head back into the pillows as he continued. "And talented," he kissed the base of her neck. "And graceful," he moved to her ear. "And funny," he licked her pulse point. "You are my crazy ninja chick," the underside of her chin. "You are mine, Ziva David, and I'm going to let you know it." He firmly pressed his opened lips to hers, making her moan yet again.


	28. Chapter 28

2-24

Ziva awoke the next morning as the sun peeked over the mountains and shown through the window. She turned her head and shut her eyes slightly against the glare of the sun against the snow.

"Ready to go skiing?" Ziva turned again to look up at Tony. She had fallen asleep using his chest as a pillow.

"Well, since I am naked and still lying in bed, I would say that I am not ready to go skiing," Ziva said. Tony tried to hide his grin and scowl at her, but ended up smiling anyway.

"You know what I mean," he said. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, making her shiver.

"No, I do not. Explain it to me," she whispered, smiling at him seductively.

"Well, ya see, first you're going to get dressed up all nice and warm. With all the clothes on you look like a big fluffy marshmallow. Then you're going to strap these pieces of wood and metal, covered with wax, to your feet. When that's done you climb onto this thing called a lift, and it's going to take you to the top of the mountain. Then you ski back down." His smile grew wider as he talked.

"What happens at the end of the day?" she asked, lying her head back down on his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"At the end of the day, that's my favorite part. We're going to come back here, take off all the marshmallow layers, and sit in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket sipping hot chocolate."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, and then jumped out of the bed. She dressed quickly and headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, followed closely by Tony.

"Do you have the tickets?" she asked as they headed out the door.

"Right here," he held up the tickets and she plucked one out of his fingers.

"How do you attach this?" she asked, spinning it around in her fingers. Tony held up a thin red piece of plastic, smiling cheekily. She snatched it from him and hooked everything to her jacket.

"Is that everything?" Tony asked. Ziva pushed open the door, walking a little differently in the ski boots, and turned back to Tony.

"We are dressed properly, we have our tickets and we have skis. What about lunch?"

"We can just buy it in the lodge." He stumbled out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"How do people walk in these things?" Tony muttered when he almost fell down the stairs.

"Practice," was all Ziva said, waltzing away with her skis propped up on her shoulder, poles and helmet swinging in her other hand.

"Wait for me," he yelled. He cradled his skis and poles in his arms as he tried to chase after her. She stopped and stood with a group of other skiers who were also waiting for the shuttle. Tony caught up a few minutes later and dropped his skis on the ground.

"So how's everyone doing?" he asked. Most of the people looked at him and smiled, then returned to their own conversations. Others just ignored him.

"Tough crowd," he muttered to Ziva.

"They do not appreciate you the way I do," she whispered in his hat-clad ear. He smiled and turned and pecked her lips softly. They waited in silence for the shuttle, which arrived about two minutes later. Everyone loaded their skis into the holders on the side and climbed into the bus. Tony and Ziva made their way to the back of the bus and sat down next to each other. Ziva leaned over to whisper to Tony.

"These people are very, what is the word, personal."

"Private," Tony corrected.

"You agree with me though?" she asked, brushing off his correction. Tony nodded, turning to face forward.

"Some people like to keep to themselves, nothing unusual."

"I just have a funny feeling."

"It's from the lack of true funny feelings." She sighed knowing he was probably correct.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: if you want to see a map of Cannon Mt. go to , it is the third option under _the mountain. _Cannon and Mittersill are two seperate mountains, now both owned by Cannon, but only Mittersill has condos. Mittersil is back country skiing, Cannon is maintained and groomed.

* * *

They got off the bus and gathered their skis before walking, or stumbling, up the stairs to the base area of the mountain.

"Why can't they just make ski boots easier to walk in?" Tony grumbled as he tripped yet again.

"I believe that they make something you can attach to your boots, but for the amount that we actually go skiing, they are not worth it."

"Says you," Tony muttered, clearly getting annoyed.

"Get over it Tony, we are only going to be here for a week." Tony continued to mutter grumpily as they both dropped their skis on the ground and clipped in to them.

"Ready?" Ziva asked, looking over her shoulder at Tony. He slammed his foot into the binding, finally getting his boot to stay, and look up at Ziva.

"Yup." Ziva smiled and began skating towards the closest lift. Tony let his eyes follow the lift up the mountain, stopping where it disappeared over a crest.

"Ah, Ziva, are you sure you want to start with this lift?"

"Aww, is Tony scared of the big kid lift," Ziva mocked.

"No, I just thought that maybe I should refresh my skills on something a little easier."

"Come on, Tony, there are five-year-olds getting on this lift." He turned his attention to the lift and saw two kids that appeared to be shorter then his knee in the line.

"Fine, but Gibbs will never forgive you if I get hurt." He slowly pushed himself over to the end of the line.

"Tickets?" asked the lift attendant when they made it to the front of the line. They both held out their tickets to show the lady. "Thank you. Two and two ride together," she pointed to another couple in the line next to them. They other two people nodded at Tony and Ziva and moved to get on the lift.

"How are you doing today?" asked the man when they had all gotten situated on the lift.

"Good, and you?" Tony leaned forward slightly so he could see the man, not that it helped because they were all wearing helmets.

"Good. It's nice out, though the snow is a little sticky in places. You might want to watch out for ice patches too."

"Honey, we're at Cannon, when isn't it icy?" asked the man's female companion. He laughed and nodded.

"So you guys are regulars here?" Ziva asked.

"We've been skiing here for the past five or six years," the woman answered.

"That is nice." They all sat in silence for a few minutes before the other couple began talking quietly to themselves.

"Bar up," the man warned as they reached the top. Tony and Ziva both leaned back to that the metal bar didn't hit them in the face as the man threw it behind them.

"Tips up," Tony joked, reading the sign and lifting his skis up in the air. They got off the lift, Tony with some help from Ziva, and said good-bye to the couple they rode with.

"How did you talk me into this?" Tony asked as they made their way over to the large trail map that was about twenty feet to the right of the lift.

"It was your idea to come skiing, Tony. Now where do you want to go?"

"How about here?" he pointed to a trail with his ski pole. "Easy Link to Missing Link to S_pooky? _ Who names a trail Spooky? Anyway, and then we can take Lower Cannon down to the bottom."

"Sounds good," Ziva nodded. "See you at the bottom." She pushed off and turned down the trail.

"Oh no you don't," Tony yelled after her.


	30. Chapter 30

2-28

"Ow, ow, ow," Tony whined as he stumbled up the stairs.

"I told you to watch out for the little kids, Tony."

"He skied in front of me!"

"Yes, which technically means that it was your fault."

"I don't care about technicalities, stupid little monsters should watch where their going."

"Are you going to speak like that to our child?"

"No, wait, what?" Ziva didn't say anything else as they made their way inside. He continued to pester her while she set him on the couch and went to fetch a bag of ice for his leg.

"What do you mean, _our child_, Ziva?"

"I mean just that, Tony." She placed the bag of ice gingerly on his knee and sat down next to him on the couch. He repositioned the bag, taking in a sharp intake of breath as the cold ice met his bare skin through the thin plastic bag.

"Are you…" he trailed off, watching her. She nodded, but didn't look up at him.

"I am fairly sure. I have been feeling sick for the past few days."

"When, do you know how long?"

"I think right after I got out of the hospital. I had not been taking my pills because I was pregnant, and then I was in the hospital."

"This is great! Ow," he flinched at the pain that short through his knee when he turned to hug her.

"Yeah," she muttered quietly. Sensing that something was wrong with her he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring the knives in his knee.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy? We're going to have a baby."

"I know, I am happy, really. I'm just, nervous. I do not want to lose this one too."

"You're not going to, I'll make sure of it." He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. He could see the fear reflected in them, and the tears that were pooling in the corners. "I promise," he whispered before lightly kissing her. He pulled her closer to him so that she was almost sitting on his lap.

"What about your knee?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're more important."

Ziva stood up from the couch and pulled the sweatshirt she had been wearing earlier over her head. She tiptoed into the kitchen, trying not to wake Tony as she searched the fridge for something to eat. Finding nothing quick to make she shut the door and grabbed an apple from the bag on the counter. Taking a large bite out of the bright red skin, she headed back to the couch where Tony had begun to mumble in his sleep.

"Zee," he muttered as she sat down in the chair that was across from the couch. She smiled and continued to watch him sleep.

"Ziva," he mumbled again. "Zeee-vaaaa," he dragged out her name. She finished off the apple and placed it on the coffee table before she walked briskly over to him. She swung her leg over his body and settled herself in his lap. He groaned, but didn't open his eyes; obviously thinking it was part of his dream.

"Tony," Ziva whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at her in confusion. "You were dreaming, Tony."

"I know," he smiled. "But now I'm not." He quickly pushed her sweater over her head and pulled her naked body back down on top of his.


	31. Chapter 31

3-2

"It's official, Tony," Ziva called from the bathroom. When she didn't hear anything from the other room she stuck her head out and saw Tony asleep on the couch. They had gotten back from the drug store twenty minutes ago. After Ziva had told Tony she thought she was pregnant he wanted to make sure it was true. "Tony!" she yelled. He sat up, turning his head around.

"What?" he asked.

"You are going to be a father."

"When?" he asked, trying not to appear to excited.

"I do not know," she said as if it was obvious. "I am not a doctor. Though we should make an appointment with when for when we return to DC." Tony nodded and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will make sure to do everything in my power to make sure we have this baby."

"You are not the one having this baby, Tony. I am the one who has to carry it around inside me for nine months, and then squeeze-"

"I know how it works, Ziva. And I would also like to point out the fact that half of that child is me, so technically…"

"Technically, you will be doing _everything_ for me," she stated, very seriously. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I think I'm okay with that," Tony said, and leaned down to kiss her. "You're going to be a great mother, as long as our child doesn't take after your talking habits. Or snoring habits. Or basically any of your habits." Ziva gently pushed his shoulder, making him laugh.

"Okay, maybe if they take after your ninja habits I'll feel a little better."

"Ninja habits?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, you know," he laughed and stepped away from her, pretending to act like a ninja. He swung his arms over his head, his hands flat with his fingers together.

"Ohhhh, wha!" he yelled and swung his arm so it was right in front of Ziva's face. She smiled before grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

"You mean like that?" she asked, standing over him and laughing slightly at his pained expression.

"Yeah" he gasped, wincing slightly as he tried to stand. When he finally managed to regain his footing he made his way to the bedroom, hand on his back. Laughing, Ziva followed, standing next him when he came to a halt in front of the bed.

"Is poor little Tony going to be okay?" she joked.

"Sure," he said and spun around, grabbing Ziva's arms and throwing her onto the bed.

"Hey!" she laughed as he climbed on top of her. He paused half way up her body to lift her shirt and kiss her belly.

"I feel like you're not the one who needs protecting," he said, moving up to kiss her lips. They didn't talk for a few minutes as they kissed, tongues twisting together. There was no battle for dominance, no lust driven power; it was just a simple kiss between lovers. After a while Tony finally made a move to pull Ziva's shirt over her head. She sat up, making it easier for him and to pull his t-shirt off. He laid her back down and kissed her again, with more force this time.

"Tony," she moaned against his lips as he eased her pants off. He moved his lips away from her and trailed them down her neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin there.

"Mmmm," he groaned against her neck as he pushed her further onto the bed.


	32. Chapter 32

3-6

They arrived back at the condo that night tired and exhausted from skiing. They collapsed onto the couch, still wearing all their gear.

"That was fun," Ziva said as she began to pull her boots off.

"Yeah, and no little buggers- sorry, _children_, go in the way today." Tony stood to pull off his snow pants. He threw all his stuff in a pile next to the door and ran into the bedroom while Ziva organized everything next to the fire so it would dry. She stoked the burning coals and added another couple logs.

"Here you go," he said, walking up behind her and draping a large fleece blanket over her shoulders. "You get comfy, I'll go get some hot chocolate." He pecked her cheek and then ran into the kitchen as she settled herself down in front of the crackling flames. She stuck her feet out in attempt to thaw her frozen toes and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. Ziva ran her fingers over her previously injured leg, feeling the scar through the thin pants she was wearing. It didn't hurt physically anymore, but she could and always would feel the emotional pain that it had brought

"Hot chocolate, M' lady," Tony said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are we really going to go through this again?" she asked, taking a mug from him. He sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over his shoulders too.

"Well, seeing as how last time it ended with you covered in maple syrup, yes." He took a sip from his mug and, most likely on purpose, got whipped cream on his nose.

"You have a little something," Ziva brushed her nose, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" he asked, acting oblivious.

"There is cream on your nose."

"Where?" he asked, trying to look at his nose. Ziva laughed and leaned over to lick the whipped cream off his nose.

"There," she smiled.

"Oh, _there,_" he grabbed the can of whipped cream out of his pocket and squirted some on her face. She sat there shocked for a moment before she began laughing. He cleaned off her face with his tongue before taking her drink from her and placing both on the bricks below the fireplace. He pushed her back so she was lying on her back and pulled her shirt over her head. She gave a small shiver as the cold substance hit her stomach and then a groan as Tony began to lap it all up. When he finished with that he began to spray more onto her. This time it seemed more controlled, before he had just squirted it aimlessly, but now Ziva could feel him moving all over her torso.

"What are you drawing?" she asked, lifting her head to see. She laughed as she saw the badly drawn face.

"Our future child," Tony said, spraying her nose with cream. She squinted her eyes shut, smiling as he first cleaned her nose then the rest of her body. She opened her mouth and he squirted what little cream was left into it before kissing her. They removed that rest of their clothing and Tony carefully climbed on top of Ziva, wrapping the blanket around them. She quickly flipped them over so she was on top and stared down at him.

"Why is it that I am always the one who is eaten off of?" Ziva asked.

"I'm always the one who's hungry," Tony shrugged.

"Well, I think I might just be wanting something to eat. Later."

"When is _later?_"

"You will just have to wait and see," she smiled, taping his nose with her finger before kissing it.


	33. Chapter 33

3-8

The next morning they woke in front of the dying embers of the fire, still wrapped in the blanket and each other.

"Morning," Tony whispered into the back of her head when she stirred.

"Good morning," she responded, rolling around to face him. Her eyes were still half closed as her nose brushed against his.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tony asked, wrapping his arm more firmly around Ziva's waist and pulling her against him.

"I am good," she started. "But I am a little hungry."

"You are, are you?" he laughed. She smiled and stood up, the blanket falling off her so she was completely naked. She walked around and gathered her sweater and panties, swinging her hips as she did so. She smiled once more at Tony before disappearing into the kitchen. He sat up and grabbed another log for the fire while she gathered food from the kitchen.

"You okay in there?" he called when she didn't return for a few minutes.

"Yup," she said, walking back into the living room holding a tray. "Close your eyes." He obeyed, closing his eyes and tucking his arms behind his head as a pillow. He felt her pull the blanket down, reveling him down to his hips. He shivered as she placed something cold on his chest.

"Keep your eyes closed, Tony," she whispered, letting her fingers trail lightly down his body. He shivered again when she dropped something else on his chest.

"What are you doing to me?" he whined when yet another cold object hit his chest.

"You may look," she sighed. He lifted his head and opened his eyes expectantly.

"_Apples?"_ She let out a small laugh at his shock. "How did you make them so cold?" Ziva picked up a small bowl off the try and showed him the ice that sat in the bottom of it.

"I have more," she said quietly, brushing her fingers gently over his eyes, silently telling him to close them again. Using his hands a pillow again, Tony laid his head back down and waited for Ziva to continue her meal.

"What!?" Tony yelped when something that defiantly wasn't an apple hit his stomach just above his belly button.

"Honey and apples," Ziva murmured as she continued to drizzle honey on Tony.

"Why?" he asked, his tone confused.

"Because I like honey and apples," she answered as if it was obvious. She took one of the apple slices off his chest and dragged it tough the honey before taking a bite of it.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she chewed.

"Crazy chick," Tony muttered as she scrapped more honey from his stomach.

"I am not the one who ate maple syrup off of me," she laughed before popping the rest of the apple in her mouth.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." She grabbed another piece of apple.

"I'm not," she laughed. Tony smiled, but said nothing else as she ate the rest of the sweet syrup from his chest, licking his belly button clean when she finished.

"Shower time?" he asked as she sat back.

"Shower time."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while, but I was in Arizona and since I got back I have been distracted by another story I've been writing and of course by tumblr.**

**So I don't know what happened with those last few chapters, I got a little carried away :) but now we're back to the fun emotional stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_How is she feeling?" _Gibbs asked.

"_She's fine," _Tony whispered into the phone. _"Some days are better then others. She's taking a nap now."_

"_Anything else to say?"_

"_Yeah, Boss. She… she's pregnant again."_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_No. It's just she feels scared. She seems to be distancing herself from everything, including the baby. I'm worried- worried that she won't…" _he trailed off.

"_Won't what, DiNozzo? Spit it out."_

"_She won't be there, mentally I mean."_

"_It'll pass. Just help her through it, Tony."_

"Tony?" He turned around to see Ziva standing in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's just Gibbs," he said and held the phone out to her. "You want to talk to him?" She shook her head and turned back into the bedroom.

"_Got to go, Boss, talk to you later."_

"_DiNozzo!"_ Gibbs yelled before he could hang up.

"_What?"_

"_Take care of her."_

Tony sighed, "_I will."_ Tony hung up the phone and tossed it onto the counter before quietly making his way into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ziva, who had curled up under the covers again. She didn't look at him; she just shrugged her shoulders. He placed his hand gently on her waist, happy to feel her relax under his touch. She rolled over to look at him and lifted the covers so he could crawl under too. He did, pulling her into his body. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, but kept her arms bunched up in front of her. He rubbed his hand up and down on her lower back; it was the most calming thing he could think of doing right now.

"I could hear you talking with Gibbs," she whispered after a minute.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Why are you sorry?" she ask, looking up at him, a hint of worry mixed into her voice. He shrugged and looked away from her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony. Gibbs was just making sure everything was okay."

"I know, but I should have asked you before talking with him."

"No, you should not have. You were doing what Gibbs asked you to, what you thought was right, taking care of me."

"I know, but still…"

"I trust you, Tony. I always have." She smiled and pulled herself into him more, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I trust you too, Ziva," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly. Ziva fell asleep a few minutes later, still curled around Tony. He sighed, knowing he would never escape from her tight grasp, and let sleep take him too.


	35. Chapter 35

ch35

Ziva rolled over and almost fell out of the bed. She had expected to bump into Tony, but he wasn't there. She could hear him moving around in the other room. She sat up, about to get out of bed, when Tony walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, hey, back in bed you. I brought waffles," he said, setting the tray down on her lap.

"Tony, you shouldn't have," she smiled and leaned up to peck his lips.

"And I bought syrup," Tony exclaimed, pulling a small jar out of his pocket.

"No, no," she said seriously, but with a smile on her face. "We are not going back there."

"It's for the waffles," Tony laughed, unscrewing the cap and drizzling some on the plate.

"That's enough," she said, swatting his hand away and picking up the fork.

"Ah ah ah," he pulled the fork full of waffle from her grasped as she raised it towards her mouth. "You relax, I'll do anything you want." He lifted the fork and let her eat the food on it.

"I am pregnant, Tony, not dying," she said when she finished chewing.

"The only difference between those two is in the situation of the former, I get a beautiful wife and child."

"We are not married yet, Tony."

"_Yet_ being the key word in this conversation." Ziva smiled before taking another bite of food from Tony. He finished feeding her, taking a bite himself every once in a while.

"So," Ziva asked when they had finished, "what do you wan to do today?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a snowshoe. We get to see the scenery and it'll be good for your leg," he said, lightly tapping the scar, which was peeked out from beneath the OSU t-shirt she was wearing.

"Sounds nice," she nodded. "So where are we going to get snow shoes."

"Um, I will work on that while you get ready." He gave her one more kiss before grabbing the tray and heading back into the kitchen.

Ziva swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She took one look in the mirror and understood why Tony was so worried about her. The bags under her eyes were even more prominent then they were after a long case where none of them got more then a couple hours of sleep. And her hair was a mess, though that had nothing to do with worry. She grabbed her brush off the counter and quickly brushed her hair out. Satisfied, she threw the brush down and finished in the bathroom before making her way back into the bedroom to find something to wear.

"What do you wear snowshoeing?" she muttered to herself as she dug through her suitcase.

"Something sexy." Ziva turned to see Tony leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a joking look on his face.

"Really, Tony?"

"Yes, really. And it's like thirty degrees outside, and we're basically just going for a walk in the woods." He shrugged and walked over to her; she stood as he approached.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That I have never seen someone look so good in an over-sized t-shirt and boxer shorts. By the way, why are you wearing my boxers?"

"They are comfy," she said slowly, shrugging.

"Well they're mine and I want them back." He grabbed her waist and playfully threw her on the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

ch36

"I don't think we even need the snowshoes."

"There is still about a foot of snow out here Tony," Ziva said, looking over at him as they walked.

"Yeah, but it's all packed down. Look you can even see foot prints." He poked one with his ski pole just to prove his point.

"Yes, Tony, I see them."

"Big furry doggy," Tony said a few minutes later.

"You can tell that from the prints?" Ziva asked, studying the paw prints more closely.

"No, I can tell that from the big furry doggy in front of us." Ziva looked up and saw the dog and two people further up the trail.

"I knew that."

"Hi," said the man as he passed by.

"Hello," Tony and Ziva both responded along with a curt nod.

"See, they weren't wearing snowshoes and they were doing just fine," Tony said once they were farther up the trail.

"Will you just drop it, Tony?"

"Okay, dropping it," he muttered under his breath. They walked in silence to the end of the trail where it was boarded off.

"Where do you think this leads?" Tony asked leaning over the pile of wood.

"It looks like a bridge goes through here. Maybe they only put it up in the summer."

"Where are we, I'll look it up online," he said, pulling out his phone.

"We're trained investigators, Tony, we should be able to figure it out."

"We are figuring it out. So where are we?"

"The Flume Gorge," Ziva sighed.

"Here, we, go," Tony said as he searched it on his phone. "_The Flume is a natural gorge extending 800 feet at the base of Mount Liberty. The walls- _blah, blah, blah- _guests can choose to walk through just the Gorge or do a two mile loop. The walk includes uphill walking and lots of stairs. The boardwalk allows you to look closely at the growth of flowers and mosses found here._ Told you," Tony mocked, shutting off his phone and stuffing it back in his jacket pocket.

"Fine, Tony, you were correct." Ziva turned and walked back down the rail, not waiting to see if Tony was following her.

"Hey, wait for me," Tony yelled after. "What's wrong?" he asked when he caught up. She shrugged and leaned against the railing.

"I just don't know," she whispered slowly.

"You can talk to me. I'm always here for you," Tony reassured, rubbing her back gently.

"I know." She gave him a small smile before pushing off the railing and continuing to walk down the trail. They walked slowly, side-by-side, hand in hand- both their ski poles in one hand.

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?" Tony asked as they removed their snowshoes and climbed into the car.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"How about the place we went to the other night."

"They do not serve lunch, Tony."

"Fine, lets just drive down Main Street and see what we can see."

"Fine, but I'm driving."


	37. Chapter 37

ch37

"Ziva, slow down you're going to get us killed!"

"I am not going that fast, Tony," Ziva said calmly, swerving around a cyclist. Tony leaned over to look at how fast she was going.

"You're going almost eighty," Tony whined.

"Fine, you want me to slow down, I'll slow down." She smiled and slammed on the breaks.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled again, bracing his hands against the dashboard.

"You told me to slow down, Tony, so I did." She smiled over at him as they continued down the road at a more acceptable speed.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked as when they stopped at the red light right before turning onto the main street in Littleton, New Hampshire. He shrugged and craned his neck, trying to see down the road.

"That guy we saw said this was the happening place," he remarked doubtfully.

"Yup," Ziva said, nodding her head.

"I think more people work on the Navy Yard then are on this street." Ziva smiled and pulled over, parking the car before getting out.

"Where are you going?" Tony yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Thought it would be nice to walk."

"We just went for a walk."

"Just get out of the car, Tony." He did, grumbling to himself as he did so. He joined Ziva on the sidewalk, wrapping his arm around her waist while they made their way down the road. They had walked about fifty feet when Tony suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ziva asked, looking up at him.

"That window has giant pieces of candy in it," he said, his eyes fixed on the store window display that was across the street.

"We can go there _after_ lunch," Ziva said, continuing to walk down the street.

"But I want to go now," Tony complained, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

"Because you couldn't live without me," he smiled and kissed the top of her ear. She smiled too and gave him a side hug while still walking. The both paused a few seconds later when they passed in front of a restaurant.

"You in the mood for Thai?" Tony asked.

"It looks like it is either this or the candy store."

"Thai it is then." He pushed open the door and held it as Ziva walked by him. She pushed open the second door and walked through without waiting for him.

"Hey," he said, sound offended. "I held the door for you."

"Yes, that was very nice of you, Tony."

"Just the two of you today?" asked the lady at the counter, grabbing some menus out off the counter. She was short, with a heavy accent, tanned skin and jet-black hair.

"Yes," Ziva nodded before following the lady around the half wall in the middle of the restaurant and to one of the small table near the front.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said with a curt nod before walking away again.

"Fresh off the boat, eh," Tony chuckled, sliding into a seat. Ziva slapped his chest, an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"That is not nice, Tony."

"Oh come on, it was just a joke."

"It that what you said about me when we first met?"

"No…no" He shook his head and picked up his menu. "You were the exotic beauty, who could kill- with your looks." His flicked his eyes up from the menu to gauge her reaction.

"Another notch in your bedroom."

"It's bed post and no. I always knew there was something different about you the second we met. You were, and are, the woman I am destined to spend the rest of my life with. It just took me eight years to wrap my head around that fact." He smiled and laid his hand over hers, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"And you take advantage of every second of it now that you have." His smiled broadened before he leaned over and kissed her.


	38. Chapter 38

ch38

"Tony!"

"What?" he asked, running into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw her lying on the bed, her back to him and the covers pulled tight around her.

"Ziva?" he said cautiously, taking a few steps towards the bed. "Ziva are you awake." She didn't answered so he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand lightly on her waist. She turned slightly at the touch, lifting her head to look at him.

"Hi," she mumbled, a smile crossing her face.

"You were screaming," he said.

"It was nothing," she assured, sitting up to look at him completely.

"Are you sure, because I've already called Gibbs to tell him we're coming back."

"It has been more then three weeks, Tony, we need to get back to work."

"Work doesn't matter. Gibbs told me not to bring you back until you were better."

"Well then I guess we are never going back." She paused and looked up to meet his eyes. "I will never be the same, Tony, no matter how long we spend out here. I will always be scarred by what has happened to me, and nothing can fix it."

"But I- we can help it," he patted her leg softly.

"And you are, there are just some things that I need to deal with on my own." She tore her eyes away from his and looked down at where his hand rested in her lap.

"I know, but just know I'm always here for you."

"I know," she whispered. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked after a minute.

"I don't actually remember," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I made lunch if you're hungry."

"What is it?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"Just sandwiches, nothing special."

"How about lunch in bed," she smiled.

"Only for you," he laughed and moved his hand to cup her face as he kissed her quickly before retrieving the food from the kitchen.

"Grilled ham and cheese, extra ham, extra cheese, and a banana smoothie." He handed her a plate and napkin and placed the drink down on the bedside table. She moved her legs so he could sit on the bed in front of her.

"Thank you." She picked up half the sandwich and took a large bit out of it. "This is really good, what did you do?"

"I used some cheese from this place in the town over, Harmon's I think it was called. Aged cheddar, kinda expensive but totally worth it," he answered, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"When did you go shopping?"

"About an hour ago while you were sleeping."

"I didn't hear you leave, or return for that matter."

"Well you were asleep," he laughed.

"I know but still, usually something like that wakes me up"

"Maybe this is a good sign. You're less on edge, more relaxed."

"I do not like that. We've been away from everything for to long."

"It's fine, Ziva, nothing's different just because we've been away from NCIS."

"But it is. I haven't fired a gun in three weeks, I think that is a record." She shrugged and picked up the second half of the sandwich.

"No, really?"

"It's true, in Mossad if you were not on a mission then you were training."

"What if you were injured?"

"You trained until you were able enough for battle." They didn't say anything for a minute as they finished eating.

"I'm just glad I do not have to raise our child like that," Ziva whispered.


	39. Chapter 39

ch39

"We have arrived, you may all cheer now," Tony said, spreading his arms out wide as he stepped off the elevator. Everybody in the office stared at him for a second before turning back to whatever they had been doing before his lame interruption.

"Geez, we were gone for three weeks. You would think at least one person would be happy to-"

"You're back!" Abby yelled, jumping onto Tony and Ziva with an Abby bear hug.

"You obviously forgot about Abby," Ziva laughed, hugging her friend.

"Things have been so quiet around here without you two. There was no bickering, no Gibbs telling you not to break rule 12 in the office-"

"Hey!" they both interrupted, but Abby ignored them, continuing her rant as they walked to the bullpen.

"And the guys they got to replace you were kinda lame, no offence to them of course. But it was really great because McGee got to be senior agent for a month. You should have seen what he made them do…"

"I'm proud of you, Probie," Tony said, clapping the younger agent on the back.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Here," he said, walking through the bullpen, coffee in hand. "Grab your gear, we got a case." He made his way to the elevator, the others watching him for a split second before following.

"Nice to have you two back," he said as the elevator doors closed.

"Well that was a nice welcome back," Tony said as they stumbled to their car the next night.

"Nothing like twenty four hours with no sleep to get the brain working again," Ziva mumbled. "I'm exhausted."

"Get used to it," they both turned as Gibbs buzzed by them to his car. "It's worse with a child."

"How does he do that?" Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"I told him earlier. I hope you do not mind, I just thought he should know before we tell everyone else." Their eyes locked and Tony gave a small nod of understanding.

"It's okay. If you thought it was best he knows now, then that's fine."

"I do, just so it does not come as a surprise, not that it really would be. And he knows what I can and cannot do also." Tony nodded again and ducked into the car.

"I have a surprise for you," Tony said as they drove away. "Put this on." He handed her a bandana, which she tied around her eyes. They drove for about twenty minutes before Tony parked the car and jumped out. He walked around to the other side to help Ziva and guided her up the sidewalk.

"Okay, you can take it off now," he instructed, standing behind her holding her shoulders lightly.

"You didn't," she gasped as she looked up at the building in front of them. She turned to look at him. "How?"

"I did, and the wonders of technology. Come on, let's go inside." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into their new second floor apartment.

"Welcome home," he said as he pushed the door open.


	40. Chapter 40

ch40

"That's the last one," Tony groaned, dropping the box onto the floor.

"Hey, be careful. There might be something fragile in there."

"I'm fairly certain this is your knife collection."

"I know," Ziva smiled and picked the box up, carrying it to their bedroom. Tony watched the swing in her step, happy it had returned after everything that had happened. He smiled to himself as he closed the front door before following her.

"So what do you think?" he asked, gesturing around them.

"I cannot believe that we live here now." She laughed and shook her head, throwing the sheets across the bed.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was just beginning to be able to feel and see the bulge of her belly.

"Making the bed, what did you think?"

"Why bother making it when we're just going to mess it up again." He rested his chin on her shoulder as he began to sway them back and forth slightly. She shrugged and placed her hands over his, lacing their fingers together.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked a couple minutes later.

"How lucky I am to have you," he whispered, turning his head to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.

"You really want to mess up the bed now, yes?" He laughed and spun her around before capturing her lips with his, backing her up until her knees collided with the edge of the bed. She fell backwards with a small yelp, pulling Tony with her.

"You guys are late again," McGee said as the two other agents walked into the bullpen the next morning, half an hour after they were scheduled to be in.

"Relax, Probie, it's not like we had a case."

"Yes it is," McGee said lamely.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Getting coffee." They all looked up at Gibbs as he walked by them to his desk. "Grab your gear, we got a body in a tree." All three agents followed Gibbs to the elevator. He waited until they were all comfortable before he forcefully slapped Tony and Ziva on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony murmured. "Won't happen again."

"Yes it will," McGee muttered under his breath. Without looking Ziva jammed her elbow backwards, catching McGee in the gut.

"Woops," she said, a devious smile creeping onto her face.

"McGee, pictures; Tony, bag and tag; Ziver, go interview neighbors." Gibbs walked away after giving his orders, heading towards the people who had found the body. Ziva walked in the opposite direction, towards the crowd of people just outside the police tape.

"You knew the Commander?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," answered a middle-aged woman, tear stains evident on her face. "I'm Gina Waterson, me and my husband were good friends with the Millers."

"What was Commander Miller like?"

"Sweet guy, never got into any trouble, at least not before now. Who's going to tell Emily?"

"Who is Emily?"

"His wife. Tyler had some navy business so he could go with her to the doctor's appointment."

"Why did she have to go to the doctor's?"

"They've been trying to have a baby, and now he's gone." The woman burst into another fit of tears and she quickly turned her head into the shoulder of the man standing next to her.

"My wife and Emily have been friends for years. Her and Tyler were like family to us. Please, find who ever did this to him."

"Oh my gosh…" they both turned to Gina. "Emily's calling me. _Hello."_

"Could you put it on speaker phone please?" Ziva asked.

"_Gina, what's wrong? You sound upset."_

"_Emily, I'm so sorry, but Tyler's dead._" There was silence on the other line before soft crying came over the mike.

"_Emily, Emily my name is Ziva David. I work for NCIS and I promise we are going to do everything we can to find whoever did this to your husband."_

"_O-okay,"_ she stammered.

"_If you could come into NCIS so we can ask you a few more questions that would be great."_

"_Okay,_" she repeated, almost robotically. "_And Gina…"_

"_Yes, Honey?"_

"_I'm pregnant._" This sent both women into another spell of crying.

"Thank you," Ziva muttered, nodding her head before walking away. She made her way back over to Tony and McGee.

"I am going back to the navy yard to interview the wife," she said.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked, grabbing her arm as she turned away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, shaking off his hand and walking to the car.


	41. Chapter 41

ch41

"Ziva, you are not okay," Tony insisted as they walked back up from escorting Emily Miller out.

"Why do you keep insisting, Tony?"

"Well because, we spent the last three weeks away from all this hurt and despair, and our first case back the wife of the victim is pregnant."

"So?" Ziva snapped.

"You're thinking about how that child is going to feel, growing up fatherless." His tone was soft as he said this, knowing that was exactly what was going through her head.

"I think about it every day," she yelled. "What happens if one of us is killed, leaving the other one alone with a child."

"We have a whole family here that would be perfectly willing to help," he insisted, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "And neither one of us is leaving."

"How do you know? We go out there and face death day after day, what's to say one day we do not return?"

"Why? because you're Ziva David, ex-Mossad assassin. The woman who can kill you with office supplies and look extremely good doing it." He leaded down and kissed the crown of her head as she let out a small laugh.

"And what is keeping you alive?"

"My ninja, ass-kicking fiancé." She smiled and buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you, Tony," her words were muffled in his jacket, but he heard them loud and clear.

"I love you too, Ziva. And I promise, nothing is going to happen," he whispered, resting his chin on her head. Just then the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival.

"Come on," he said, pushing her away slightly so they could exit the elevator. He took her hand as they walked the twenty or so feet to the bullpen.

"How'd the interview go?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine," Ziva nodded. "The wife, Emily, remembers Commander Miller getting some suspicious calls about once a week, starting around two months ago."

"McGee."

"Yes, Boss?" McGee said, looking up from his computer.

"I want you to compare the phone records with bank statements, see if anything lines up." McGee nodded and began typing away furiously on his keyboard. Soon after that, both Tony and Ziva zoned out the rest of the bullpen. They just sat there, staring at each other, small, happy smiles painted on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs' voice broke through their moment, pulling them back into the orange office.

"Nothing, Boss," Tony answered.

"Well you should be doing work, not gawking over your girlfriend." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, knowing Gibbs was right. Gibbs stood up a moment later and walked out of the bullpen with no explanation.

"I'll _gawk_ over my girlfriend all I want," Tony muttered after he had left. "And I want to, because she's beautiful." He shot Ziva a toothy grin and she let out a small laugh. She typed something on her computer before continuing the conversation.

"You really should be doing work though, Tony. You can google all you want tonight, _if_ you catch the bad guy."

"It's ogle, not google," he corrected.

"You just lost some of that _ogling _time," she shook her head and turned to look at her computer, though there was still a smile on her face.

"One would of thought you had learned by now, Tony," McGee said, not taking his eyes off his screen.

"Learned what, McChittyChat?"

"Not to correct her."

"I do it because I care."

"Do you really?" Ziva asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in an, _are you serious_ manner.

"You're cute when you're confused, but yes, we can't have our child talking like you. They'll never get through preschool."

"Oh, because you're the perfect speaker," McGee said sarcastically.

"He does it enough," Gibbs interrupted, swooping back into the bullpen. "What do you got?"


	42. Chapter 42

ch42

"Is that really what you think of me?" Tony asked as they sat in the bullpen alone that night. He was twirling his pen around his fingers as Ziva sat at her desk, typing up a report on her computer.

"What?" she asked, pausing what she was doing to look across the empty space at him.

"That I talk to much."

"It is part of your charm," she smiled.

"That's not what I mean." He slammed the pen down onto the desk and stood up, slowly making his way over to Ziva. He made himself comfortable on the edge of her desk and they sat there in an awkward silence for a second.

"We all love you, Tony, and even if it's not always shown in the most, magnificent, manner, it is still true," she said, breaking the silence and looking up as he peered down at her, their eyes meeting. He could see what she meant, her love reflected back at him in her deep brown orbs.

"I think we need to prefect our methods if we want our child to at least have some sanity."

"It is your child, Tony, it will never have sanity." He thought for a second before making the craziest face he could think of, eliciting uncontrollable laughter from Ziva.

"It's your child too, my ninja," he leaned down and whispered in her ear before lightly kissing her cheek. She moved her face to the side and quickly captured his lips with hers.

"Now go back to work," she laughed, pushing him away and turning back to her computer.

"I'm done," he shrugged, settling back into his chair. "I'm just waiting for you to finish."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you done before me?"

"You were sitting there for about half an hour just staring into space."

"When?" He looked at his watched and shrugged again.

"About an hour ago, around nine-thirty."

"Why did you not wake me?"

"Firstly, you weren't asleep. Second, I tried. I hit you with at least ten spitballs but you didn't respond at all. There's still one in your hair by the way." She glared at him for a second before brushing her fingers through her hair, searching for the small chunk of paper.

"To the left. A little higher." Ziva found the paper and lamely threw it in Tony's direction. They sat in silence for another few minutes, Ziva typing away on her computer and Tony staring at the ceiling, twirling his pens around his finger.

"Are you almost finished," Tony groaned twenty minutes later.

"You can go home, Tony."

"I'm not going to leave you here. It's… almost eleven o'clock and you're pregnant."

"I have a car." She stopped typing and looked over at him. "I figured it would come in handy to leave my car here for nights like these, when one of us finishes before the others."

"You're a genius, but I'm still not leaving you."

"Last time one of us said that we ended up trapped in an elevator."

"I promise you, if we are going to be trapped in anything in the near future, it will be the bedroom." Ziva laughed and turned back to her work.

"I am almost done if you insist on waiting."

"I do, and I sure hope you are because I'm tuckered out." Ziva let out a small laugh and returned to her work. Ten minutes later she shut down her computer and stood, stretching out her sore limbs.

"Tony," she yawned. When he didn't answer she gazed over at his desk to see him leaning back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head as a pillow. She smiled and tiptoed over to him, leaning down next to his ear.

"Oh Tony," she groaned in the most sexual she could at that moment and his eyes shot opened as he fell out of his chair. She chuckled as he gathered himself up.

"That's not funny," he grumbled.

"Yes it was, and I'm ready."

"Sure took you long enough," he muttered as he took his bag in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. They stopped to grab he bag before continuing to the elevator.

"You want to stop for food?" he asked as the elevator took them to the parking lot.

"It is much to late for food, Tony. I just want to go to sleep."

"Fine, but I'm gonna stop and pick up something nice for breakfast tomorrow then." Ziva nodded her approval but said nothing else as they found their way to the car. They didn't talk as they drove home, though they didn't really need to. Tony had his right hand resting on her leg the whole time they were both in the car, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently. Those were the only expressions that either of them needed.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: congratulations, I forgot to post this so you get two chapters in a row. Sorry about the long absence but I had exams, but those are done, school is done, and I have a week before I start work. Hopefully I can finish all of the unfinished files on my computer. But for now, here are the next two chapters, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk Saturday night, staring at the clock on his computer, quietly urging it to change.

"Yes," he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air as all three numbers changed to show that it was now five o'clock.

"What?" asked Ziva, looking up from the book she had been reading.

"It's Friday night, it's five o'clock, we can go home." He began to busy himself gathering all his stuff for the weekend.

"One second, I am almost done with this chapter."

"You can finish in the car, come on." He grabbed her hand and attempted to drag her to the elevator.

"Stop it, Tony. The more you distract me the longer we are going to be sitting here."

"But I have nothing to do," he complained. She sighed and pulled open one of her draws and reached in, extracting a large-ish pile of papers.

"Here," she slapped the pile into his hand.

"What's this?" he asked, skimming over the top paper.

"Application for the trip to Mars."

"Really? Why? I thought space scares you."

"Space does not scare me, _traveling_ to space does. And was that not one of the things on your bucket list? Number twenty-five, yes?"

"Did you memorize it or something," he asked half mindedly as he walked back to his desk.

"It was not that hard," she shrugged and turned back to her book.

"Oh right, I forgot, you're Ziva David." He threw her glare one of his famous DiNozzo smiles. They sat in silence once again, Ziva reading her book and Tony the application.

"This is insane," he exclaimed.

"What?" Ziva asked, not looking up from her book.

"This trip, it's completely insane. They plan on sending a bunch of people up there without a return plan. And that's putting it a nutshell, the tell you that over the course of ten pages."

"So you are not going to do it?" She moved just her eyes so she could see his reaction.

"No way. I could never leave you here alone, I'd miss you too much."

"How about your child, would you miss them too?"

"Yes, speaking of child, shouldn't you have a doctors appointment soon?"

"Yes, on the nineteenth."

"Of…"

"May."

"Ziva that's in four days, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the room when I made the appointment."

"That doesn't mean I was listening."

"Why is it such a big deal that I did not tell you?"

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to go."

"It is a Sunday, Tony, we have that weekend off." She smiled at his defeat.

"So you are not going to space then?" she asked a few minutes later.

"It seems overrated anyway," he shrugged and pushed the application off his desk and into the trashcan.

"Looks like another item crossed off your bucket list then," she smiled and shut her book.

"I guess," he muttered, instinctively gathering his things before walking over to her desk again.

"Tell you what," she said, sensing his sadness, "let's go the store and buy a rocket mobile and glow in the dark stars. That way you can visit space whenever you want, and we are a step closer to actually being prepared for the baby." A smile broke across his face as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"You are going to be a great mother," he whispered in her ear as they walked to the elevator. She gave his hand a light squeeze in to say that he would be too.


	44. Chapter 44

"You cannot run away from this forever Tony," Ziva yelled as she pulled her jacket on.

"Yes I can," he moaned, his words muffled by the pillow he had his face pressed against.

"You are the one who proposed, I'm not going to do all the work."

"Get Abby to do it, didn't she ask?"

"She is not the one getting married." She walked over to the couch, hands on her hips as she stared down at Tony.

"What will it take to get you up?" she asked after a moments thought.

"Number two," he mumbled.

"Ah, drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in Goldfinger. Yeah, I can't do that, at least not right now. I will see what I can do, but right now, we need to start with the arrangements. Which means shopping."

"No," he groaned, dragging out the word and burying his face further into the pillow.

"Fine, I guess you will just be single for the rest of your life then," she sighed and walked away.

"What do you mean?" his words clear and pitiful sounding as he lifted his head.

"Well I do not want to raise this child by myself and if you are not going to get off the couch then I will just have to find someone else."

"You wouldn't." He narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"Palmer is more then capable, and Gibbs is very caring. And McGee, oh McGee." She let her eyes flutter shut and her hand flew to her chest.

"You wouldn't," he growled.

"He would be very willing to go wedding shopping with me, and I might just take him up on that offer." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, but she barely had time to unlock it before Tony was up and yanking it from her hand.

"What offer?" he breathed against her ear, his arm snaking under her jacket and around her waist, keeping her body firmly against his.

"Nothing, I just knew that would get you up," she snickered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to lightly kiss his frowning lips.

"I'm going to get you back for that later," he grumbled as she pulled away and proceeded to drag him out the door.

"I am sure you will, Tony." He threw her a sarcastic laughed before dropping into the drivers seat and pulling the door closed behind him.

{{NCIS}}

"See, Tony, that was not so bad, was it?"

"I'm sorry, what'd you say? I was too busy gouging my eyes out," he groaned, dropping his jacket over the arm of the couch before he fell back onto it, much in the same position he had been four hours ago.

"Well I am sorry you had to go through all that torture, but you are the one who proposed to me."

"You said that earlier, and it is still not a valid excuse."

"Fine, mope around all you want then. I will be in the bedroom awaiting my punishme-" she was cut off as he jumped up, picking her up as he did, and carrying her through the apartment.

"Glad I did not have to wait to long," she laughed before he closed his mouth over hers.

"This is going to get difficult soon," he whispered in her ear, running his hand under her shirt and over the growing bump of her stomach.

"It is going to be even harder when there is a little kid running around," she muttered, trailing her fingers gently along his jaw line.

"Not so hard that we don't get to make another one, right?"

"Well if you keep looking at me like that it won't," she laughed, pulling his face down to hers so she could kiss him once more.


	45. Chapter 45

ch45

"Abby! Abby turn the music down."

"Ziva? What are you doing here?" Abby walked out of her office, hitting the button on the stereo as she passed it.

"Gibbs cast me out of the field," Ziva shrugged and climbed onto one of the high stools that Abby had.

"I think you mean _kicked out,_" Abby corrected with a laugh.

"Whatever," Ziva brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "Something about it being unprofessional for a pregnant woman to be working in the field."

"That's just his excuse because he doesn't want you getting hurt," Abby explained.

"Well, either way, it appears you have a new lab assistant."

"Yay!" Abby cheered as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yup, I'm all yours until I go on '_official' _maternity leave." She stressed the word, throwing in air quotes for good measure, knowing she was only here right now because Gibbs was being so fatherly.

"How far along are you now anyway? I've been so busy that I've lost track." Abby threw her hands up in the air in desperation.

"About three months, I have another doctors appointment next week. Tony seems to think that I am growing fast, that I look like I have pasted at least five months."

"People say that you show sooner with you seco-" she stopped suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth as she realized what she was saying. "Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It just kinda, slipped out… you know?"

"It is okay, Abby," Ziva looked up from her lap and at her friend, reaching out to gently give the Goth's hand a small squeeze in reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Abby continued. "I mean, you disappeared for three weeks after… everything… happened."

"Really, Abby. It is okay. Tony let me know that, in more ways then one," she smiled, knowing that talking about her sex life would defiantly get the older woman's mind off of what she had said.

"Ohhh, do tell." The Goth planted her elbows firmly on the counter, resting her chin on her fists as she watched the agent in front of her. Ziva thought for a second, trying to think of something that would really get the gears in her friends head turning.

"Tony makes a very good meal," she smiled and turned her head to the side slightly in the way she always did when talking about something she shouldn't be. Abby's jaw fell open as she stared at her friend.

"Did you…" she trailed off, not breaking her gaze. Ziva let the gears whirl through Abby's head for a few seconds before she nodded, a devilish smile creeping onto her face. Ziva opened her mouth to say something else when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Speak of the angel," she laughed as she read the ID.

"It's devil," Abby corrected.

"Tony is not a devil though," Ziva countered, cocking her head to the side again, this time in confusion.

"_Thanks, Babe, but I didn't call for compliments,_" came Tony's voice through the phone.

"_What____do you want, Tony?"_ Ziva said into the speaker.

"_We're just wrapping up at the crime scene and Gibbs wants you to run some names before we get back."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll text them to you because frankly, I have no idea how to pronounce this guys name."_

"_Okay,_" she repeated with a laugh.

"_I'll see you when we get back. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Tony. Bye."_ She tapped the end button and slipped the phone back into her pocket before standing up.

"You two are so cute," Abby squealed.

"Thank you, Abby. I have to go, Gibbs' orders."

"Boo," Abby pouted. "Even Gibbs isn't allowed to give me a lab assistant and then just steal her away again."

"I will be back later Abby, the boys are just to lazy to do any work themselves. See you later." Ziva gave her friend one last smile before leaving the lab and making her way back upstairs.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter. Shout out to NCISandTIVAaddict for the idea. If you have an idea or want to see something feel free to PM me or write a review, this goes for any of my other stories too.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Boo," Ziva suddenly heard in her ear, making her jump.

"Tony that is not funny," she gasped as he began laughing. McGee ignored the couple as he made his way to his desk.

"My _little_ little ninja is making my little ninja not so ninja."

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Never mind," he shook her off with a shake of his head.

"What'd you find out, Ziver?" Gibbs interrupted as he came flying into the bullpen.

"Andrej Caupouchi came to the United States in 2002, became a citizen in '05. Our victim, Charles Sulloway, had exchanged over a hundred calls with Caupouchi in the past week. Neither had any priors and it appears they never had any contact with each other before this past month."

"Good job, Ziver," Gibbs muttered before disappearing down to Abby's lab.

"I gotta hit the head," Tony muttered after their boss had left. Ziva waited a minute before standing from her desk.

"I will be right back," she told McGee. She quickly, well as quickly as she could, made her way to the men's bathroom.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, looking into the mirror at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello, Tony," she whispered as she quietly closed the door.

"You're not about to kill me for sneaking up on you?" he gave a worried laugh, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"What did you mean earlier?" she asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"About what? That you're not as ninja?" She nodded and leaned on the counter next to him.

"It didn't mean anything, Ziva. You're pregnant, you're allowed to be a little different, they're called hormones."

"Okay," she nodded again and turned to look up at him. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" he smiled down at her. She locked her hands below her belly, pressing her palms against herself.

"Don't call our child your little little ninja." He laughed out loud, resting his hand on the top of her stomach as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back after a second to look down at her, into her deep brown eyes.

"If it means that much to you, I promise I won't," he muttered, moving to stand in front of her as the hand that was on her stomach wrapped around her waist and the other and came up to cup her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled. He smiled back before capturing her lips once more. She didn't even try to stifle the moan that escaped her mouth as he parted her lips with his tongue. They didn't know how long they were like that; time always seemed to stop when they were together. They were so engrossed in each other that neither heard the door open and shut as someone entered the restroom.

"Gar," Tony gasped as something hit the back of his head. He stepped back from Ziva, though his hand stayed firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, Gibbs," Ziva squeaked, looking up at their boss. He raised his hand again, either to slap her head or as a warning, they would never know because he lowered it again and let it rest on her belly for a moment before walking to the other end of the bathroom.

"Haven't I told you two to keep it out of the office?" he called over his shoulder. It was a rhetorical question and neither of the agents wanted to stick around much longer.

"You know, technically we weren't in the office," Tony muttered as they walked back to the bullpen.

"Do not push it, Tony, we got lucky."

"Maybe you did, but my head is still pounding."


	47. Chapter 47

ch47

"Hey little ninja," Tony laughed as he came up behind Ziva in the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to stop that." She jabbed her elbow back into his gut before moving forward and flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

"No, you told me not to call this little guy a ninja," he corrected, laying his hand on her stomach.

"We do not even know if it a he or she yet." She placed the finished pancakes on a plate before turning and handing it to Tony. "There is whipped cream in the fridge."

"Thank you," he cooed, giving her a small peck on the lips before taking the plate from her and turning to the fridge. He made a spiral motion with the cream, completely covering the stack of pancakes, before tossing the can back into the fridge.

"Do you want some pancakes with your whipped cream?"

"How long have you been saving that one?" he asked with a small laugh as he fell onto the couch.

"About a year," she smiled sheepishly, taking a seat next to him.

"What is that?" he asked, poking at her food with is fork before taking a bite of his own.

"Jam," she answered as if it was obvious.

"I know that, but what's the powdery stuff?"

"Powdered sugar," she answered slowly.

"What is it?"

"Powdered sugar," she repeated.

"I got that, but what's it made of?"

"Oh this is going to be like that baseball thing," she sighed. "It is called powdered sugar and it is made of sugar that has been ground into a powder."

"Well why didn't you just say that." She rolled her eyes at him before continuing to eat her food.

"When do we find out if we're having a boy or girl?" he asked when he finished his food.

"_We?"_

"Yes we, so when?"

"Well, _we_ have a three month appointment next week."

"Has it really been only three months? It feels like so much longer," he sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her cheek.

"Well, we have been together for about six months. You got me pregnant possibly the first time we slept together-"

"Hey you had a part in that too," he interrupted.

"Then I was in the hospital two months after that. Then you got me pregnant _again_ almost as soon as I was released from the hospital."

"I think you played a part in that one too." He smirked as he grabbed the remote and switched on the television.

"I know that," she muttered, a smile creeping onto her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He pulled her closer to his side as he scrolled through the channels.

"What do you want?" he asked after a minute.

"To watch?"

"No, do you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh, I have never thought about it much. I guess either," she shrugged and pulled the remote from his hand and put on a comedy show before muting the commercial.

"How have you never thought about it, Ziva? They're with you 24/7," Tony exclaimed.

"Really, Tony, I am not in more favor of one or the other."

"Well I want a girl. I'm gonna-"

"Spoil her rotten?" Ziva interrupted.

"Yes because she would be my little nin- I mean princess." He quickly corrected himself, a guilty smile now present on his face.

"Sure you would," Ziva scoffed, unmuting the television as the show came back on.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: hey sorry for the confusion (if you were, that is) I was just trying to organize some of the chapters. But this one is new, you have not read it before. And if you were confused during the last update and didn't read the chapter before this I suggest you do.**

**And if this note confuses you, don't worry, I am a very confusing person...**

* * *

"Tony for the sixth time, get your ass out of bed!"

"Five more minutes," he grumbled into the pillow.

"Fine, then you will have to wait five more months before you find out if you are going to have a son or daughter," she threatened, knowing it would get him up. Ever since she had told him about the appointment he had asked everyday if it was time.

"It's today," he gasped, rolling out of bed and stumbling to the closet.

"Yes, Tony," she laughed, walking into the other room.

"What about breakfast?" he asked, appearing in the doorway as he finished buttoning his jeans.

"I thought we would go out," she shrugged.

"That sounds nice," he smiled and walked over to where she was perched on the kitchen counter. "You ready?"

"I was ready twenty minutes ago," she scoffed, sliding off of the counter and into his chest.

"You are going to have to move if we are to leave," she muttered, her eyes traveling from his chest, to his lips, to his eyes.

"We have time," he countered, a smile spreading across his face as he watched her.

"Not that much," she managed to get in before he was mouth was against hers.

"Ziva," he groaned as she clawed at his clothing.

"Not that much time," she repeated against his lips, and then suddenly she was gone.

"Where'd you go?" he exclaimed, his eyes shooting open as he spun around in search of her. She was by the door, slipping her feet into her shoes, using the door handle to maintain her balance.

"Would you like some help," he tried to stifle his laughed as she almost fell over.

"I am fine," she gritted out. He watched her as he walked over and quickly pulled his own shoes on.

"I'm driving," he said as she made to grab the keys.

"I was going to give them to you, but now I am rethinking that." She looked him up and down for a second before holding the keys out to him. He smirked at her back as they walked down the hallway.

They didn't talk for most of the drive to the clinic. Ziva stared out window, mindlessly tapping her fingers to the beat of the song on the radio.

"Are you worried?" he asked suddenly, turning down the radio.

"Why? I have nothing to be worried about," she stated truthfully, turning to look at him.

"Just making sure," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you?" she countered.

"No." She gave a small nod before turning the volume on the radio back up and returning her focus to the scenery out the car window.

"We're here," he mumbled a few minutes later. He parked the car and climbed out, making his way around the vehicle to meet Ziva, taking her hand in his. She laced their fingers together as they walked together up the walkway. Tony opened the door and they made their way to the reception desk, checking in before they took their seats and waited.

"DiNozzo," a nurse called. Tony tossed the magazine he had been 'reading' back onto the table and held his hand out to Ziva. They followed the nurse down a long hallway before they directed them into the last room on the left.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly," she told them with a smile on her face before pulling the door closed.

Ziva sat down in the adjustable chair as Tony took up residence in the padded chair next to it. A minute later there was a curt knock on the door and a bearded man in a lab coat entered.

"Ziva David," he read off a file in his hand, mispronouncing her last name.

"It is pronounced, Da-veed," Tony corrected before she could.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Jr." the doctor read and Tony nodded. "You are here for your three month appointment," he stated, turning his attention back to Ziva.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay, if I could ask you to pull up you shirt so we can do an ultrasound please," he instructed, placing his clipboard on the counter and pulling on a pair of latex gloves. He grabbed a bottle of gel and spread it across her stomach before grabbing for the scanner. He moved it across her for a second, his eyes trained on the monitor on Ziva's right before he stopped.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Oh, oh what? Why an oh?" Tony began rambling.

"Do you see that?" the doctor asked, pointing to a spot on the picture.

"Is that our baby?" Ziva asked.

"That is one of them," the doctor replied.

"_One of them?"_ they both repeated at once. The doctor nodded and moved the scanner to the side about an inch.

"Twins," he stated.


	49. Chapter 49

ch49

"Twins?" Tony repeated, still very much in shock.

"Yes, a boy and a girl," the doctor nodded.

"At least now you don't have to decide," Ziva said with a shrug.

"We're gonna have twins," was all Tony managed to stutter out.

The rest of the appointment went smoothly and Ziva made another one for three months later.

"Gibbs is going to kill us," Tony said as they sat in the car on their way home.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because now there's going to be two little distractions running around. I wonder if he'll head slap them."

"If he does I will head slap him."

"Oh, Ziva going all mama bear. That's kinda hot." He threw her a DiNozzo smile before turning back to the road.

"Abby will like it," Ziva said with a laugh.

"If they don't drive her insane first, yeah."

"She will probably drive them insane first."

"I can't believe we're having twin," he sighed and pulled into a parking spot next to their apartment building.

"We might need to get a bigger car," Ziva stated as she shut her door.

"I like my car," Tony pouted, following Ziva inside. "I'll meet you up there, I'm going to get the mail."

"Okay." She smiled as he kissed the back of her head before pressing the elevator button. The doors opened a second later and she stepped inside. Ziva was lost in thought as she stepped off the elevator and didn't immediately see the man standing by their door.

"Hello?" she called when she did see him.

"Oh, Ziva, what are you doing here?" Tony's father asked, turning around as he pocketed his phone.

"I live here," she answered simply, crossing her arms and unconsciously covering her stomach from his view with her bag.

"I was told this is where Anthony moved to."

"Who told you that?"

"The people at his old place, they said this was his forwarding address. Was Anthony unable to pay his bills and he had to move in with you?"

"No, we-"

"Dad?" came Tony's voice from down the hall.

"Junior," Senior exclaimed, opening his arms up to his son.

"What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Relax, Tony," Ziva said, reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ziva," he smiled at her for a second before his eyes dropped lower. "Are you pregnant?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Dad!"

"What are you so annoyed about, Tony, it is true."

"Who's the father?"

"Can we not have this conversation in the hallway?" Tony insisted, reaching into his pocket for his keys.

{{NCIS}}

"So let me get this straight, you two are engaged?" Senior repeated for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"And having a baby?"

"Twins," Ziva nodded.

"And you didn't call me?"

"We've been a little busy, Dad."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to not tell your father he's going to be a grandfather, and twice even."

"I told you-"

"We only just found out earlier today, Anthony," Ziva interrupted.

"Have you thought about names yet? How about Anthony DiNozzo III?"

"No, Dad."

"Why not?"

"Because you would end up calling him something like Triple, or Junior's Junior."

"No I wouldn't." Tony just raised his eyebrows at his father. "What about you, Ziva?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"I like Rachael and Hayyim."

"Hayyim?" both men asked.

"It means 'life' in Hebrew."

"Fitting," Tony smiled. "What about Rachael?"

She shrugged, "I just like it."

"Well I like it too," Tony announced, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

"Didn't I tell you once to sweep this beautiful creature off her feet, Junior?" Senior said with a laugh.

"Actually you said gorgeous," Tony corrected, not looking away form the woman in question.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So first off, Happy birthday to Michael.**

**And second, YAY chapter 50!**

**Oh and I forgot to say last time, shout out to NCISandTIVAaddict for the idea, I like those, they make me write faster. And I could use one right about now :)**

* * *

"Just keep you eyes closed, Tony!" Ziva scolded, reaching up to cover his hands with hers.

"How much further?" he whined, almost tripping over his own feet, again.

"Just a few…more…steps. Okay, happy birthday," she smiled as she let her hands drop to her sides. He did the same and his jaw hit the floor as he saw what was sitting in front of him.

"You didn't?" he gasped. "How?"

"I called in a couple favors," she shrugged and took a step forward so she was standing next to him. "Oh, and here," she handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "It was number two I believe."

"Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in Goldfinger," he read as he crossed it out.

"The keys are inside," she told him.

"I love you so much, Ziva," he kissed her cheek before basically skipping over to the car. She watched him as he climbed into the old car, it sounded and looked good for such an outdated car. She had been thinking about doing this ever since he had first made that list, but after they had become a coupe she knew she had to do this for him. She had found a car collector who had agreed to let her borrow it last week.

'_Just in time for his birthday'_ she had told the man with a laugh.

"You coming?" Tony called, pulling her back to reality. He pulled up so the passenger door was in front of her before he leaned over and pushed it open.

"Of course, I have to make sure you do not crash. We have this on loan for the whole day, so what ever you want to do."

"You're the best," he smiled at her before leaning over and gently pressing lips to hers. They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road before Ziva pulled out her phone.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked, opening the map.

"There's nowhere special I can think of right now," he shrugged.

"You're lying," she stated bluntly.

"I know."

"Will you tell me then?"

"You'll see soon enough." She nodded, knowing that he would.

{{NCIS}}

"How can you see where you are going, Tony?" Ziva asked as they drove down a rugged back road just off highway 301 in Maryland. They were in Broad Creek Park driving along the shore of the creek, without the headlights on at ten o'clock at night.

"I'm only going fifteen miles an hour, and the moon is bright. Besides, we're almost there. Scratch that, we're here." He parked the car in a little clearing before jogging around the car and opening Ziva's door for him.

"You know, it is your birthday, I should be waiting on you," she laughed.

"I like waiting on you." He smiled and grabbed a blanket out of the back seat before offering his arm to her. She looped her arm through his and they made their way to a small footpath.

"Do you know where you are going?" Ziva asked after a long minute of walking.

"Yup," Tony answered as they stepped onto the sandy beach. "Believe it or not, McGeek told me about this place." He pulled his arm away from hers to set up the blanket as she walked towards the shore.

"We should have brought our bathing suits," she said, slipping off her sandals and stepping into the water.

"Who said we need them?" he asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "There's nobody else here," he whispered in her ear, his hand skimming just under the hem of her tank top.

"What are you suggesting, Tony," she murmured, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"I see another birthday present that I really want to unwrap."

"Do you now?" she hummed. He nodded before gently lifting the thin fabric over her head. He dropped it onto the blanket as she turned around to face him, now in just a small cotton bra and shorts.

"Best birthday ever," Tony said slowly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body into his, his lips crashing against hers. She groaned into his mouth and twisted her fingers in his hair as he tugged at her shorts. He grabbed them and helped her step out of them so they didn't fall in the water before tossing them onto the blanket with her shirt. He did the same with her bra and panties before giving her a small nudge into the water. He watched Ziva as she took a few more backwards steps before turning and diving into the water. She surfaced a moment later, spinning in the water to face Tony.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked. "The water is very nice."


	51. Chapter 51

ch51

"Abby!"

"Ziva, you're back," The Goth yelled, running at her friend and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Abby," she chocked, pulling at the older woman's arms.

"Where are the boys?" she asked, walking back into her office.

"Apprehending a suspect, which is why I am down here."

"Is Gibbs being protective of the little baby," she laughed, bending down and patting Ziva's belly.

"That is something else I wanted to talk about. We have not really had a chance to talk since I had my doctors appointment last week."

"What's wrong?" Abby stopped bouncing around and stared at the shorter woman, now very clearly worried.

"Nothing is wrong, Abby. Here," she pulled one of the pictures from her ultrasound out of her pocket and held it out to Abby.

"I may be able to read a mass spectrometer but I have absolutely no idea what I am looking at here." Ziva smiled and came to stand next to Abby as she pointed at the small piece of film

"Well, see that, that is baby Hayyim. And that, is baby Rachael."

"You're having twins!" Abby resumed her jumping and hugging, squealing like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes, and please let go."

"What did Tony think?" She released Ziva and looked back at the picture.

"He was shocked, but happy. His father wanted to name him Anthony III."

"You talked to Tony, senior Tony I mean."

"Yes, and apparently Tony had not before. He had no idea we were even a couple."

"That must have been a shock when he saw you were pregnant," Abby laughed.

"I thought Tony might rip his father's head off when Anthony just blurted it out."

"Did he really?" the Goth asked in awe.

"Did who really do what?"

"Did Anthony really just blurt it out?"

"Yeah," Ziva laughed.

They continued talking, waiting for the call from Gibbs that they were back, which came more then an hour later.

"_David,_" Ziva answered her phone.

"_Ziva, get out to the parking lot, now!"_ Gibbs ordered before hanging up.

"Oh," she hung up her phone before turning back to Abby. "Gibbs seems a little over edge, I have to go."

"Bye," Abby waved good-bye as Ziva disappeared into the hallway.

Ziva made her way outside, moving faster then she would normally, but not rushing like Gibbs probably wanted her too.

"Ziva!" he yelled when she rounded the corner, walking into the section where all of the company cars were parked.

"Yes, Gibbs?" He waited until she was standing in front of him before he spoke again.

"Give me your gun, and knife." She raised her eyebrows at him before doing what she was told. Gibbs placed both items on the trunk of the car next to them before placing his hands on Ziva's shoulders.

"Tony's been shot," he said slowly.

"What?" she gasped, all the color draining from her face. "Where?"

"Right shoulder. You have McGee to thank that he's even still alive, tackled the guy before he could get a good shot in."

"Where is Tony, I have to see him," she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He's at Bethesda and in surgery. You can see him when he gets out."

"Okay," she muttered, knowing arguing wouldn't change the facts. Gibbs gave her weapons back to her, and she deftly took them before walking over to the passenger seat and climbing in.

"Hey," McGee greeted as Ziva walking into the hospital waiting room. She took one look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Tim. Gibbs told me what happened." She pulled back and looked up at him. "He left out the part where you hurt your arm though." She gently touched the sling holding McGee's right arm in place. "What happened?"

"Guy injured two birds with one stone."

"What?"

"Ah, Gibbs you want to help with this?" Their boss nodded and lifter his arms as if he was pointing a gun at Ziva. "You're Tony," McGee said to her before walking over to Gibbs, who was less then five feet away. "Herrington, the shooter, raises his gun and points it at Tony, who was kneeling on the floor, possibly with a broken nose-"

"You left that part out too, Gibbs," Ziva interrupted.

"Anyway, he raises the gun, Tony doesn't react so I tackled Herrington. He pulls the trigger, bullet goes through my arm and hits Tony in the shoulder. We both fall down and Herrington hits his head on a wooden crate, he's out. Gibbs takes out the other guy, end of story."

"Oh, McGee," she sobbed, her arms going around his neck again.


	52. Chapter 52

ch52

"That can't be comfortable," Tony muttered, turning his head to look at Ziva.

"You're awake," she gasped, jumping up from her chair and leaning over to hug him.

"How long was I out?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"A little more then a day," she shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed. He tried to more over to make room for her but winced in pain as his shoulder twisted ever so slightly.

"Don't move, Baby, it's fine." She laid her hand on his left shoulder and rubbed it gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired… is this how you felt?"

"Yeah, except you get to walk around."

"Ah, in case you didn't notice, I only have one arm."

"You win, for now," she narrowed her eyes at him before breaking into a grin and leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "Now get some sleep, you will need it."

"Thanks," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. He was fast asleep a second later. She smiled, giving his forehead one last kiss before curling back up in her chair. He was right, it wasn't comfortable, _at all._ But she would do anything for him.

She must have drifted off because she jumped when a loud alarm suddenly went off.

"What happened?" she asked one of the nurses who had rushed in.

"He's gone into shock," she called over her shoulder without really looking at Ziva.

"What's wrong?" she cried, grabbing another's arm as they pushed his bed out of the room.

"I don't know, we have to get him back to surgery." They left Ziva alone in the bleak hospital room, tears quietly streaming down her face. It was a minute before she pulled out her phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

"_Gibbs," _he answered on the third ring, pushing the blanket away as propped himself up on his elbow.

"_Help me, Gibbs,_" she sobbed, hugging her knees as close as she could to her chest.

"_I'll be right there._" He dropped the phone, grabbing his keys and sweatshirt as he slipped his shoes on.

Half an hour later he brushed past the reception desk and pushed open the door to Tony's room.

"Ziva?" he muttered. She looked up, all bleary eyed and messy hair. "What happened?" he asked, gently lifting her so he could hug her.

"He is going to die, Gibbs," she cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Talk to me," he tried to sooth, running his hand up and down her back.

"We were sleeping, and then there was beeping and yelling and then they took him back to surgery."

"Did they say what was wrong?"

"They did not know, they just said he had gone into shock." The tears continued to fall as she clutched at the gray fabric of sweatshirt.

"That doesn't mean he's going to die, Ziva," he tried. She just kept weeping loudly.

Eventually she cried herself out and he lowered her back into the chair where she quickly fell asleep. He quietly slipped out of the room and made his way to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Can I get a cot set up in room 507?"

"Of course. Is it for you?" she asked, smiling.

"No, the patient's fiancée." _Wow that sounds weird,_ he thought. "And do you have that patient's current status?"

"Ah, he went into surgery half an hour ago, he's condition hasn't been updated since then."

"Okay, thanks." He turned to leave, but then spun on his heel as something else popped into his head. "Can you send someone in when his condition is posted?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He headed back to the room and took a seat in the second chair, watching over Ziva's sleeping form. He looked up when at the sudden knock on the door.

"Did you ask for a cot?" the young boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the small box from the kid and quickly set it up.

"Ziva," he whispered, nudging her shoulder. She merely groaned and turned away from him. He smirked and bent over so he could lift her up. She barely reacted as he laid her down, pulling the scratchy blanket over her shoulders.


	53. Chapter 53

ch53

"_Ziva…_" she stirred at the long drawn out sound of her name. _"Ziva,_" the voice repeated.

"What?" she groaned, slowly sitting up. "Tony!" she gasped, jumping out of her cot and throwing herself onto him.

"Hey, what did I do to deserve this?" he chuckled, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"You lived," she quietly sobbed into his chest.

"Yeah," he laughed as she stood back up straight.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"Apparently McGee and I don't have the same blood type."

"What?" She sat back, making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed as she listened to his speech.

"Well, you see, what a bullet goes though the human body, and you're standing behind the person who got shot, not only to you get sprayed with blood you also get the bloody bullet."

"How did the doctors catch that?" she asked, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. He shrugged his good shoulder before reaching up and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm just glad they did because I haven't finished my bucket list yet." She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Which reminds me, I think I can cross off another one." She turned around and grabbed her bag from beside the chair, pulling out the folded and worn piece of paper.

"You carry it around with you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yup," she answered dully, opening the paper. "What number?"

"Three."

"Discover the meaning of life?"

"You, and these little guys," he smiled and patted her stomach before wrapping his am around he waist, pulling her down so he could kiss he. "I finally have something more then my job to live for," he muttered against lips. "And I can never go back from that." She couldn't help but smile as his tongue probed her mouth. Keeping weight off of his injured shoulder, and keeping their lips connected, she got up and situated herself so she was sitting in his lap, a leg on either side of his waist. He slowly ran his hand up and down her thigh, up along her smooth skin and under her shorts before back down again.

"I was going to ask how you were feeling, but that question seems mute now." They broke apart and looked around to the door at the sound of McGee's voice.

"You should have let me take a picture first," Abby scolded before happily skipping into the room. She helped Ziva climb off the bed before enveloping Tony in a hug.

"Abbs, shoulder," he groaned.

"You didn't seem to mind when Ziva was on top of you," she pouted, but let go.

"She was soothing me," he tried.

"Yeah," McGee scoffed, "that's what she was doing." He came and stood next to the girls, staring down at his friend.

"How's your arm, Tim?"

"Well I can't move it, so I can't write, or type, or do anything for that matter."

"Shoulda been a righty," Tony laughed.

"Well you should have been a lefty," McGee shot back, though everyone could tell he was trying to hold back a smile.

"So what did we miss?" Abby asked.

"Me in a coma apparently," Tony half shrugged.

"It was a day," McGee laughed.

"I was worried," Ziva interrupted, waving her hand.

"Yeah well, they set up a bed for you, it's not like you were going anywhere."

"It's too bad they do not have king sized hospital beds," she sighed.

"What happened anyway?" Abby continued as if the other conversation had not started.

"Would you like to explain or shall I?" Tony looked up at Ziva, who couldn't seem to stop smiling.


	54. Chapter 54

ch54

"Go fish."

"Oh come on, Ziva. You have to have something," Tony complained, reaching for the pile of cards with his left hand.

"I do, just nothing you have asked for." She smirked and shifted slightly where she was seated between his legs.

"Do you have any sevens?" he asked.

"Hey, it's my turn."

"Fine, go then."

"Do you have any sevens?"

"What, that's not fair," he complained, grudgingly handing her the card.

"Well it was my turn."

"And?"

"I want falafels," she said suddenly.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know, I just really want falafels," she shrugged.

"Well what time is it, McAbby said they would be over around five."

"Good idea." She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Abby. "She said she will be here with McGee in half an hour," she reported as she slid her phone onto the small table between them.

"Good, now, do you have any queens?"

"Go fish."

"No. I refuse to go fish because I see a queen right in front of me." She smiled and placed her cards on the table, grabbing his too, before pushing it out of the way. She uncrossed her legs and crawled up the bed until she was seated across his pelvis.

"If I am a queen, where is my crown?"

"Ask me again in a few years when I have two little slaves to make you one."

"Your children are not your slaves," she scolded.

"No, you're right. That's what McGee's for."

"If you were not hurt I would hit you right now." She was smiling though so he pulled her down, wiping the smirk off her lips with his own.

"Um, pardon me," accompanied with a curt knock, pulled them apart a minute later.

"Oh, hey, Cindy," Tony greeted the nurse in the doorway. "This is my fiancé, Ziva."

"Nice to meet you," Ziva said, climbing off of Tony and holding out her hand to the young nurse.

"Same. Tony has not stopped talking about you since I started here."

"That seems about right," Ziva laughed, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"My timing seems to be off, every time I am here, you are not."

"I know, work always seems to come at the worst times, but it is nice to finally meet you."

"You here with dinner?" Tony interrupted.

"Yes," Cindy nodded and disappeared out of the room, appearing a second later with a tray in her hands.

"Chicken noodle soup, garden salad and a cookie," she said, placing the tray on the recently cleared table.

"Aw, come on, I asked for steak," Tony complained.

"Sorry, we're in a bit of a short supply." Tony gave her the puppy dog eyes, to no avail, and then started in on the food in front of him, with a little help from Ziva.

"I come bearing gifts," Abby announced, bursting through the door just as Tony shoved the last of the cookie into his mouth.

"Gimme," Ziva begged, reaching for the take out bag in her friend's hand.

'_The cravings have started,'_ Tony mouthed to the confused Goth in the doorway. She nodded as McGee slipped into the room and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"So when are you getting out of here?" the younger man asked.

"Nice to see you too, McGee."

"Sorry, hello, Tony."

"That's better, and the Doc said I could leave next Thursday."

"Why are they keeping you so long?" Abby asked as she sat on the arm of McGee's chair, her tone worried.

"They're just making sure I don't die again," he half shrugged.

"Well that's reassuring," Abby whined.


	55. Chapter 55

ch55

"I am not waiting on you, Tony. You can stand up and get a bottle of water yourself."

"But you're closer," he whined.

"I am also making you dinner," she countered, sliding the pan of chicken into the oven.

"And I love you dearly for that, but right now I could use a nice cold glass of water."

"Fine… catch."

"What?" he managed to asked before a small bottle crashed into his lap. "Thank you," he chimed, picking it up. "Hey, Ziva, can you open this for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Only because you asked nicely." She put down the bowl she was holding and walked into the living room. She took it from him and unsealed the cap before handing it back to him.

"Would you like payment?" he asked before taking a sip.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Come here," he said, making the motion with his hand at the same time. She bent over, bracing her hand on the couch behind Tony's head, until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Yes?" she inquired as his eyes darted back and forth, studying her face. He watched her for another second before leaning forwards and giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled and kissed him again before walking back into the kitchen.

"What is for dinner anyway?" Tony called to her retreating back.

"Surprise," she answered, throwing a teasing smile over her shoulder at him. He pushed himself up and followed Ziva into the other room.

"Oh, so you will get up for food, but not water?"

"I kinda didn't want you to throw it at me," he half shrugged before leaning against the counter and easing himself into a stool so he could watch her.

"So, what are you making?" he asked after a second.

"If you wait-" she looked at the timer over the stove, "- four and a half minutes, you will know."

"What's in the bowl?" He craned his neck to try and see what she was whisking.

"Food," she answered dully.

"What kind of food?"

"Yummy food."

"And what is in that yummy food?"

"Why don't you go pick out a movie?" she suggested, momentarily stopping what she was doing to send him a threatening glare.

"Fine," he grumbled, dropping off of the stool and shuffling back to the living room. Ziva sighed and slid the bowl of whipped cream into the fridge.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony's voice cut through the silence a few minutes later.

"It is your welcome home party, you chose," she shouted back. The pulled the sizzling chicken from the over second before the timer went off. She placed it on the stovetop and cut one open to make sure it was cooked before grabbing two plates out of the cabinet. She quickly put everything together, pouring two glasses of water and bringing that and the silverware out to the living room before going back for their entrée.

"Rosemary chicken with roasted vegetables," she told him as he took the plate she offered him.

"You even cut up my chicken," he gasped as she made sure to sit on his left side, as apposed to how she usually sat on his right.

"Well I knew you were going to make me do it, and it was easier on a cutting board with the big knife." She smiled playfully at him before stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork.

"I love you," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek before starting in on his own dinner. The watched the movie and ate in silence, except for every now and then when Tony asked for something he couldn't reach on his own. About half way through the movie Ziva took their empty plates back into the kitchen and returned with smaller plates containing their dessert.

"Pound cake, strawberries and home-made whipped cream."

"That's what you were whisking," he gasped as she set the plate in his lap.

"Good work detective," she laughed. She watched as he took a bite, giggling quietly when he got some cream on his nose.

"Hold still," she instructed as she leaned over and kissed the cream away.

"Thank you," he whispered, pecking her lips before she could sit back down again. They finished their meal and the movie and Ziva took everything back to the kitchen to wash while Tony moved to their bedroom to start getting ready for bed. She finished in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom just as Tony was trying to get dressed, with little success.

"Would you like help?" she asked, walking up behind him.

"No I need to do this myself. You're not going to be here to wait on me 24/7."

"You need to work into this stuff, Tony, not jump into it all at once."

"Okay," he sighed and dropped his boxers before climbing into bed."

"That works too," she laughed and moved to help him pull the covers over himself. Ziva quickly stripped and climbed into bed next to him, on his left side of course, pressing her body against his and using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching over to switch off the light.

"Yeah," he muttered. "As long as you hang around I'll be just fine." She smiled and kissed him gently before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"I love you, too," she whispered into the dark.

* * *

**A/N: I challenge you all to go a week without using your right arm (or left if you are a lefty). I have a couple slings if anyone wants to borrow one**


	56. Chapter 56

ch56

"Ow. Ow. Ow, Ziva that hurts!"

"I know, it is going to hurt for a little while, but I am not spending another day with you unless you take a shower. And no, I am not giving you a sponge bath." That earned her a joker smile from him.

"How do you recommend I wash myself then?" he asked as she finished taking off his bandages.

"I am going to help you," she answered simply as she set the sling and reusable bandages down on the counter to be washed later. She pulled out some new gauze pads and tape before throwing the old ones in the garbage.

"Now get in," she ordered, pushing him towards the already running shower.

"Are you going to be joining me?" he asked, pushing the curtain to the side as she pulled the t-shirt she had on over her head.

"You did the same for me," she shrugged and her panties joined the pile of their clothes.

"I just stood _outside _the shower and made sure you didn't fall," he said as she grabbed the bottle of his shampoo.

"Yes, well, you are not about to fall, you are about to start crying because your arm hurts. Turn around." He did, so now his back was facing her, and bent his head backwards.

"That feels good," he muttered as she worked the soap into his hair. "You're good."

"And I am yours," she whispered in his ear.

"And so are these little guys," he laughed, turning around and resting his left hand on the growing bulge of her stomach. He tried to reach out with his right arm, but he gasped as pain suddenly shot through every nerve in his shoulder.

"Stop," she demanded, resting her hand lightly over the wound before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his wet skin.

"Thank you." She smiled and quickly finished washing him before stepping under the water and cleaning herself. Tony watched her as she tilted her head back, washing her hair.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" he muttered, reaching out and letting his fingers trace the curves of her body, tripping across her skin until he cupped her cheek.

"Mmm, yes," she hummed. "But I will not stop you if you want to say it again."

"You are so beautiful, Ziva David," he mumbled before kissing her gently.

She quickly finished and got out, followed by Tony, and helped him dry off before heading into the bedroom.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked as she rebandaged his shoulder.

"I am on call, so we cannot go to far. How about a picnic in the park?"

"Sounds nice," he agreed as she retrieved clothes from his closet. She swiftly helped him into his boxers, t-shirt and shorts before heading back to the closet to get something to wear for herself.

"Nice dress," he complimented as she let the flowery fabric fall around her body.

"Thank you," she smiled and did a little spin for him. "Abby bought some for me for when I got to big for regular clothes. And one that fit now." She shrugged and headed out into the kitchen to make them something to eat later.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, following her and leaning one arm against the counter as she pulled out some bread and cold cuts.

"Can you fill these with some ice and water?" she grabbed two water bottles from the cabinet and set them on the table in front of him. She saw his doubtful look and immediately took back what she had said. "If it is too much you can just go and find something to carry the food.

"I can do that." He snapped his fingers and headed back down the hallway. He appeared a few minutes later just as she was finishing the sandwiches, a small wicker basket in his hand.

"How's this?" he asked, setting the basket on the counter top.

"Perfect," she smiled at him and placed the food inside. "Ready?"

"Yup." He nodded and grabbed the basket off the counter.

"Are you okay to carry it?" She ran after him to the door, grabbing a blanket out of the closet before opening the door.

"You'll be here to save me if I'm not?"

"Only if you are there for me." She smiled as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.


	57. Chapter 57

ch57

"People keep giving us weird looks," Ziva muttered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I think those looks are mostly aimed at me," Tony answered, moving his head away from the blanket that was slung over his shoulder. They had quickly switched what they were carrying so that they could hold hands, which were now swinging back and forth between them, fingers laced together as they walked.

"If they knew the story they would not be staring," she grumbled.

"They could be jealous that I have such a gorgeous girlfriend." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

They continued on until they made it to the small park down the road from the apartment, stepping off of the cement and onto the soft grass. They stopped by the man-made pond and Ziva set down the basket before taking the blanket from Tony.

"Is here fine?" she paused and asked him suddenly.

"Yeah, it's fine." He sat down on the blanket as she spread it out and pulled the basket towards him as Ziva made herself comfortable next to him.

"You want to eat now or later?" he asked, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Later," she decided as she opened the bottle, taking a sip before handing it back to him. She took her sunglasses from the top of her head, putting them on before lying down and resting her head in his lap. He began mindlessly stroking her hair while staring out across the water.

"When do you start PT?" she asked a little while later.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head when her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Physical therapy, when do you start?"

"Oh, next week. Because the bullet didn't hit any bone the doctors wanted the muscle to heal a little more before I start using my it again."

"I should tell your therapist that cradling should be one of your exercises," she joked, poking him in the stomach.

"I still can't believe we're having twins," he sighed, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Well start believing it." She sat up, grabbing the water before reaching across him and into the basket.

"You hungry?" he asked as she fished through everything.

"I cannot help it," she grumbled, pulling a takeout container and putting it in her lap. She ripped the lid off and picked up one of the four pita sandwiches, taking a huge bite of it.

"Looks good," Tony said as he reached for one.

"Mine," she growled through a mouth full of falafel, slapping his hand away.

"Ow. Okay, fine." He sighed and grabbed the sunglasses off her head before lying back on the blanket, using his good arm as a pillow. "Do you have a stock of that in the fridge or something?" he asked, staring up at the fluffy white clouds as they drifted across the sky.

"No, I have a stock of the make-at-home packages in the cabinet. I made these this morning." She grabbed the second sandwich out of the container and offered a small crumb to Tony.

"And all she left was a crumb, that was even to small for a mouse," he mocked.

"We have not even started watching kids movies and you are already quoting them," she laughed.

"I fear for my sanity."

"I have feared for your sanity since I met you," she scoffed.

"I've feared for my life since I met _you_."

"You should," she smiled and looked at him as she licked some sauce off her finger.

"It's really hard to be intimidated by you when you're pregnant and licking stuff off her finger."

"Hmf," she muttered, "to many witnesses; and I do not want my children born in jail."

"Or fatherless?" Tony tried.

"There is always plan M," she smiled at him before shoving the last bit of the final pita into her mouth.

"_McGee_," Tony hissed before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. She hovered over him for a second, a cheeky grin on her face, before lowering herself slightly and pressing her lips to his.

"Mine," he growled as she curled around his side. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tony continued to watch the clouds while Ziva snored quietly next to him, well, more on him, until suddenly her phone started to buzz in the picnic basket.

"Oh come on," he groaned, wedging his arm out from under her so he could reach into the basket.

"_This is not my phone, but Ziva is mine so-"_

"_Shut up, Tony."_

"_Hi, McGoo."_

"_Where's Ziva?"_

"_Lying on top of me,_" Tony answered simply.

"_Ew, Tony, that's gross."_

"_Relax, McPerv, we're in the park and she's sleeping."_

"_Well wake her up, we have a case."_

"No," Ziva groaned, burying her face deeper into Tony's side. "Make the mean man stop talking."

"_She'll be there in half an hour,_" Tony said before hanging up.


	58. Chapter 58

ch58

"Tony?"

"Nope, I can't do this. I'll be in the car." Tony jumped up out of his seat and began quickly walking towards the front door.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you get back here right now," Ziva ordered. Tony sighed and followed Ziva into the other room where the physical therapist was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Morris. How are you this morning, Tony?" the man asked cheerily, holding out his right hand to shake.

"I'm good," Tony answered uncertainly, holding out his left hand.

"No, other hand," Dr. Morris shook his head.

"He cannot move his arm yet, Phillip," Ziva said, stepping up behind Tony.

"Phillip?" Tony raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Ziva.

"He was my therapist too," she shrugged meekly.

"And I see you are doing much better," Dr. Morris laughed, dropping his arm. "You kept up with your home exercises?"

"As much as I could," she nodded.

"Oh, yes, how is the little baby?" he asked as he led Tony towards a padded table.

"Actually, it's _babies,_" she corrected, sitting down in a chair next to the table.

"Congratulations," he cheered while undoing Tony's sling. "Can you put your arm straight by your side?" he directed his question at Tony, who quickly did what he was told. "Good. Now say stop when it starts to hurt to much." He slowly began to lift Tony's arm up as he continued talking. "I know it's early, but have you decided on names yet?"

"Yeah," he started, but then stopped, clenching his teeth as his hand passed just above his hip. "Rachael, and Hayyim. Stop."

"Okay, that's further then I thought you would get." The doctor smiled at him and slowly lowered his arm back to the table. "Same deal as before," he said and started to pull Tony's arm away from his body. "How'd you choose those names?"

"Hayyim, means life, ow, in Hebrew. Ow. And she likes the name Rachael. Ow, stop."

"Good. Now do that again by yourself," he instructed before going to stand next to Ziva. "How has he been doing at home?"

"Fine, but I would not feel comfortable leaving him alone. He can get up and walk around fine, but he can't, or won't, do anything by himself," she told him in a hushed voice as Tony tried to lift his arm off the table.

"Like what?"

"He can feed himself, but not open a bottle of water."

"How has he been sleeping?"

"Either on his left side or his back."

"No," he laughed.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Tony asked, thinking that Dr. Morris was talking to him.

"No, no, you're fine. Do that five more times and then we can move onto something else." Tony nodded and went back to the exercises. "I meant," the doctor continued, addressing Ziva again, "is he waking in the middle of the night because of pain?"

She shook her head, "Not that I am aware of. And I am not a very dark sleeper."

"Deep," Tony corrected. "I'm done."

"Okay, now sit up," Tony did and slid off of the table, "and follow me." Dr. Morris waved both of them after him as he walked towards the wall. He bent over and reached into a plastic, rising again with a tennis ball in his hand.

"What are we going to do? Play catch?" Tony laughed.

"Yup." The doctor nodded before throwing the ball at Tony.

"Eek," he screeched and jumped out of the way. Ziva, who had been standing behind him, calmly caught the ball and held it out to him.

"It is catch_, _not scream like a little girl and jump out of the way," she mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I bet you did the same thing." He snatched the ball from her with his left hand and began slowly tossing it back and forth between his hands

"No, and he kicked a soccer ball at me."

"And she gave me a black eye," Dr. Morris laughed.


End file.
